


We'll Work It Out

by MythicalMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Panic Attacks, Shadowhunters - Freeform, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 34,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalMalec/pseuds/MythicalMalec
Summary: The Lightwoods haven't had it easy. Their father left them a few years ago and their mother is ever rarely home especially since they moved last month during the summer. And with Alec being the eldest at the age 17 he has to be the grown up and take care of his siblings. Now to top it all off they have to attend a new school in a whole new environment.(this summery sucks but I promise the story will be better)This story is inspired by teenage dream by Idontwanttheworld-iwantmalecGo check it out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my new story!  
> If you haven't already go check out my other story (:  
> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writting

It was the morning of the first day of school. A totally new school that Alec was certainly not excited for. Alec and Jace going into their junior year and Isabelle going into her sophomore year and Max going into the fourth grade. As Alec woke up and took a shower he walked into his siblings rooms one by one waking them each awake. Once he knew that everyone was awake he headed down stairs and into the kitchen to start breakfast. As he started to stir the pancake batter he looked out the front window and sighed when he saw his mothers car was gone which meant she still hadn't came home from the night before. Probably with some guy she met at work again. Alec shook his head and concentrated on making the pancakes. When his siblings finally came down he had about fifteen pancakes already made sitting on a plate for his siblings to take.

"Mother is still gone I see." Isabelle spat as she grabbed out four plates and started to place pancakes equally on each one. She then brought them to the table and also got out some cups and the orange juice along with the syrup and butter.   
"Yeah still gone." Alec said as he cleaned up the area. He then thanked Izzy for helping setting the table and sat down.   
He then looked at the staircase when he heard foot steps. Jace was on his way down with Max right behind him.   
"I smell pancakes!" Jace exclaimed with a grin on his face.

The two made ther way to the table and they all sat down and dug into their food. Alec looked over at Max and smiled.   
"So Buddy you ready for fourth grade?" Alec asked.  
Max looked up and shook his head. "Not really but it's whatever. You're still going to take me and pick me up right Alec?"  
"Of course Max. Now eat your food so we can go." Alec said and patted his little brothers head.

When they all finished and cleaned up the plates and put everything away, Alec grabbed the keys to his Jeep Wrangler and his backpack and headed outside followed by his siblings. Jace and Isabelle fought over shotgun and eventually Jace won when they decided to do rock paper scissors. Max how ever was happy that Isabelle was sitting in the back with him. Max didn't always get to spend time with his sister so it was nice. After ten minutes Alec pulled up to the elementary school and got out. He then opened the door for his little brother. 

"Do you want me to walk with you to your class?" Alec asked.  
Max grabbed his hand and nodded. Max was just like Alec. He hated going to new schools and he was also very shy also like his older brother.  
When they found the class room Alec knelt down and wrapped his arms around Max.  
"I will be here right when you get out okay? If anything happens you tell the teacher to call me okay. Not mom or dad. Make sure she calls me okay buddy?"  
"I will. Thank you for walking me Alec. You're the greatest big brother in the world." Max said and gave him one last time before taking a deep breath and headed inside his fourth grade classroom.

Alec smiled and began to walk away and out of the school back to his Jeep. When he got back into the car and started to drive to their new high school he sighed.  
"I hope Max will be alright." Alec said mainly to himself.  
Jace nodded and patted his shoulder. "He will be Alec. Don't worry."   
"I know. It's just you know how he gets." Alec replied.  
"It's fine Alec. You worry too much." Isabelle said from the back seat.  
"Well some one has too. Mother certainly doesnt and who the hell knows where dad is. Not like I care were he is." Alec said   
The rest of the ride was in silence besides the radio that was on some pop station.  
A few minutes later and they arrived at their new high school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

When the three stepped out of Alec's jeep they headed towards the school office. They each got their schedule and headed towards their lockers. Alec's and Jace's lockers were on the right where Isabelle's locker was on the left. Luckily Alec had a top locker which was good for him because he was tall. Jace how ever got a bottom locker that was under the top locker right next to Alec's on the left. Isabelle's locker was also a top on and right across from Alec's.

"Man this sucks. Why do I get a bottom locker?" Jace asked as he started to work on the combination.  
"You could probably ask for a new one or something." Alec said putting books in his locker.  
"No way. Did you see how that office lady was looking at me? It's like she hated me or something." Jace replied.  
"She probably just hates her job." Isabelle said from the other side.

There were a few other kids at their lockers but the hallway wasn't to crowded. As Alec continued to fill his locker he saw someone approach the locker on the right of Alec. He decided to ignore him but of course the kid had different plans.  
"Oh Hey. You must be my locker neighbor." The kid said as he just got done unlocking his locker.  
Alec looked to his left and saw a kid that was two inches shorter than him with brown hair and glasses.   
"I guess so." Alec mumbled closing his locker.  
Jace had closed his locker as well and stood up along with Isabelle making her way over.  
The kid looked at Alec and then at Jace and then at Isabelle and when he saw her his eyes went wide for a second before going back to normal.  
"I'm Lewis...Simon Lewis." Simon said holding out his hand towards Isabelle.

Isabelle giggled and shook his hand. "Hello Simon. I'm Isabelle Lightwood and these are my brothers Alec and Jace."   
"Nice to meet you. However I would have never guessed that Jace was related to you. You and Alec for sure though." Simon replied  
Jace rolled his eyes. "It's because I'm adopted."   
"Oh...OH! Sorry." Simon said ducking his hand and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.  
The first bell then rang signaling the students that they have 7 minutes to get to class before the late bell rings. 

Alec reached into his backpack and took out his schedule. "I have English with Mr. Starkweather."   
"Awesome dude me too!" Jace said with a grin.  
"Oh hey so do I." Simon responded also with a smile causing Alec and Jace to give each other a look   
Isabelle pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I have math. I wish I had classes with you guys."   
Alec chuckled and patted her shoulder. "It's because you're a sophomore."   
"Yeah yeah I know. Well I will see you guys at lunch?" Isabelle asked  
"Of course." Alec said and they all headed towards their classes.

When they got to English Jace suggested that they sat somewhere in the middle and Alec didn't really argue because he didn't care. Jace and Alec sat side by side where as Simon sat in the desk in front of Jace. Simon turned around and looked at the both of them.   
"So you guys are new? It's just that I haven't seen you guys here before. And everyone knows everyone at this school."  
Alec looked at Jace before turning his attention to Simon. "Uh Yeah. We just moved here."   
"Oh cool. Well at least you made a friend!" Simon said with another grin.  
"Yeah? Who?" Jace asked sarcastically   
"Me of course. Oh and I'll have to introduce you to my best friend Clary!" Simon responded

As Alec looked around he saw that the class room was getting more full with students. Luckily No one would sit next to Alec besides Jace since his seat was on the outer side. The Late bell then rang and the teacher stood up from his desk telling everyone to please stop talking.  
"Hello Class. My name is Mr.Starkweather. You will not call me Mr.S, Mr. or dude." The teacher said causing some giggles from students.  
"Now this class won't be hard as long as you stay on task and not fool around. On your desk is a sheet of the class rules along with two books that we will be reading this semester. Tomorrow we will be starting one of them and I suggest that you keep good track of those books because I will not hand out any more."   
Mr.Starkweather then went on a little about what else they will be doing in the class and a little about himself. Then he had the students introduce them selves and when they were done the bell rang and everyone stood up to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art class part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

When second period ended which was Science and Alec had that class with no one he knew it was finally time for the class he was excited for. Art Class.   
When he entered the room he was the first one to arrive. He made his way over to a table and sat down. Soon enough students started to pile in. Alec was looking around the class room when he felt someone stand next to him and tap him on the shoulder. "Excuse me." A female voice said.

Alec looked to the right and saw a small girl probably Isabelle's age with red hair.   
"Uh yes?" Alec asked the girl.  
"I was just wondering since the other tables are filled and I don't really know anyone in here if I could just sit with you?" The girl asked  
"Yeah sure." Alec said with a nod. The girl smiled and sat down next to him. She then held out her hand.  
"I'm Clary Fray."   
Alec looked at her hand for a few seconds before taking it and shaking it. "Alec Lightwood."   
"Oh! So you're the new kid Simon was talking about. You and your siblings." Clary said with a small laugh.  
"And that makes you the Clary Simon was talking about. His best friend or something." Alec replied  
"Yeah. Best friends since Elementary." 

Alec was about to respond when the door opened up and a older version of Clary walked in and over to the teachers desk. There was a name plate that said Mrs.Fray on it. Alec looked at the teacher and then at Clary.  
"Is that your mother?" Alec asked  
"Yep. It's kinda weird that she's my teacher but it works." Clary replied  
Alec just nodded in response.

"Hello Class. First things first. I want all of you too call me Jocelyn. I don't like when people call me Mrs.Fray it makes me sound old." Jocelyn said causing the students to laugh. "However if the principal walks in please call me Mrs.Fray got it?" Jocelyn added  
The students all nodded and said yes.

"Excellent! Now another thing. We will be sharing this class room with the fashion students because we don't have enough class rooms for both classes. They meet and talk about what they will be doing out in the hall way and then they will come in here so please try to get along with them." Jocelyn said. She then went over to a drawer and grabbed out huge pieces of paper. Jocelyn then handed out a paper to each of the students.   
"And now on to the assignment. This assignment will be just to see what your artistic skills are like. The theme of this project is family. It could be anything you want as long as it has something to do with family. It could be a family member, it could be a pet, it could be a tree house that you and your siblings spend time in, it could be anything you want. You can also draw it, or paint, or anything you wish. This project will be due by the end of tomorrows class so you are free to get started." 

Alec and a few other people stood up. Alec then looked down at Clary. "Hey I'm going to go get some paint do you want anything?"   
"Some pencils and charcoal please." Clary said as she smoothed out the piece of paper.  
"Alright. Be back in a few seconds." Alec said and left to get the supplies.  
When Alec came back and sat back down he noticed that the door to the art room opened and about 15 students entered along with a female teacher known as Ms. Imogen. When Alec looked at all the students he smiled when he saw his sister. He then realized she was walking with another kid. The guy had black spiked up hair with red at the tips of it and bright colored clothes. Alec thought he was gorgeous. Alec quickly shook his head and looked at his sister who looked at him the same time. She then waved and grabbed the kid she was with by the wrist and led him to their table.

"Hey Izzy." Alec said with a smile as he poured some paint on a palette and started to mix some colors to get the perfect color of a creamy skin color that matched Alec's skin color.   
Isabelle sat down on the other side of the table in front of Alec and the other kid sat down in front of Clary.   
"Hey Big brother!" Isabelle responded placing down her sketch book that she used for designs.   
"Hey Biscuit. I didn't know you had art this period." The kid said looking at Clary.  
"Magnus Hey! I'm so glad to see a face I know in here. All though I did make a new friend." Clary said and nudged Alec's arm with her elbow.  
Magnus smiled and then looked at Alec and smirked. "Well Hello there blue eyes. What is your name?"   
Alec looked up from mixing paint and blushed at the nick name. "It's uh...Alec."   
"Well Alec. I'm Magnus. Is Alec short for anything?" 

Before Alec could say anything it was Isabelle to answer for him. "It's short for Alexander all though he hates it when people use his full name."   
"Why? Alexander is a beautiful name and it suits you. A beautiful name for a beautiful guy." Magnus said with a wink and then opened up his own sketch book.  
Alec cleared his throat and looked at his sister. "Uh this is Clary by the way. Clary meet my little sister Isabelle."   
"Nice to meet you! I'm so glad my brother is making a friend! I'm so proud of you Alec. He's not very social." Isabelle said with a laugh.  
"Nice to meet you too and I don't know I think he's doing pretty well." Clary responded with a smile  
Alec groaned and went back to mixing his paint. "Can we stop talking about me? That would be fantastic."   
"If Jace was here he would make an offer about talking about him instead." Isabelle replied  
"He probably would." Alec said rolling his eyes.

Once Alec got the color right he dipped a paint brush into it and started to work on the project. When Isabelle asked what it was he was making he just told her she would find out when it was finished. He wanted it to be a secret because he didn't want to tell her because he thought she would probably think it was a stupid idea so he kept it a secret.  
Magnus on the other hand was staring at Alec until Clary kicked him under the table. Magnus turned his head to glare at Clary causing Clary to raise an eyebrow.   
Magnus shook his head and grabbed a pencil to start drawing ideas for clothing he was supposed to make in fashion class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art Class part 2
> 
> This chapter doesn't have much malec in it but I promise the next chapter will have much more so be ready (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

As Alec began to paint he started to feel more and more happy about it. It was turning out the way he wanted it too and he couldn't help but smile. Unfortunally for him the three others at the table noticed.  
"What are you smiling at gorgeous?" Magnus asked. At first Alec thought he was either talking about Isabelle or Clary but when he lifted his head he saw that Magnus was looking right at him.  
"He gets that way when he gets really into his art. It means he's proud of what he's painting." Isabelle explained.  
"Yeah basically." Alec mumbled   
"Ah. I understand. I'm like that when I design something I really like." Magnus replied with a smile.

Alec smiled and went on to mixing a different shade of paint. He wanted to create the perfect shades of each of his siblings skin colors.   
"So Magnus. How are Jem and Will?" Clary asked as she started to work on her own project  
"They are doing wonderfully thank you biscuit. I couldn't ask for better parents. I hope one day I can have a relationship like my dads" Magnus said with a grin.  
Alec looked up from his painting and looked over at Magnus.   
"You have two dads?" Alec asked  
Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec. "Yes? Is that a problem? Are you homophobic or something?"   
Isabelle gasped and lightly hit Magnus on the arm. "Magnus..."  
"What? Because if that's the case then he should probably find a different table." Magnus replied bitterly  
Alec sighed and shook his head. "I'm not homophobic. I'm actually gay and I just asked because I thought it was cool. Don't need to jump to conclusions." 

Magnus felt guilt as soon as he heard those words and saw the hut on Alec's face. He felt terrible and he knew he had to apologize.  
"Alexander...I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm bi myself and it's hard when half the kids in this school don't like it when things are different. I truly am sorry."   
Alec nodded and went back to mixing his paint once more. "It's cool. Not a big deal. And I know how it is too."   
Magnus could tell there was a back story behind that but he didn't want to question it any further. He hardly knew the kid for goodness sakes but for some reason he really wanted to get to know him.

Jocelyn made her way to every table and finally landed at theirs.   
"Hey Clary. Magnus good to see you again sweetie." Jocelyn said with a smile. Magnus and Clary hung out a bit and they were really close friends.  
"Hey Jocelyn! Your daughter here is doing an excellent job as always." Magnus replied with a smile.  
"She gets her talent from me." Jocelyn said jokingly. She then turned her attention on Alec and Isabelle.  
"And who are you two? Siblings no doubt."   
"I'm Isabelle lightwood and this is Alec lightwood my big brother." Isabelle said  
"Lightwood huh? Are your parents Robert and Maryse?" Jocelyn asked  
"unfortunately." Alec mumbled and everyone but Jocelyn heard it.  
"Yes they are. How do you know them?" Isabelle said as she gave her brother a sad look.

Jocelyn smiled and sat down next to Isabelle. "I went to school with them. We weren't the best of friends but we did know each other. How are they doing?"   
"We wouldn't know." Alec said bluntly.  
"Why do you say that? Don't you live with them?" Jocelyn asked  
"Mom..." Clary said as she stopped working on the project and glared at her mom  
"Robert walked out on us a few years ago and Maryse is never home and when she is we only see her for an hour. It's just how it is." Alec said.  
He knew he shouldn't have said the truth and just lied but he was so tired of lying about it that a few months ago when people asked he basically told them the truth and Isabelle and Jace didn't mind at all. They all supported each other and they knew Alec was tired of lying to everyone saying that their parents were great so Jace and Isabelle just went with it. Max on the other hand was a different story. The older siblings didn't want their younger brother knowing the truth about their parents. Max knew that his dad walked out but didn't know why. He also didn't know what his mom did other than go to the office and work.

Jocelyn looked at Alec and then at Isabelle with pity and sadness in her eyes. "Oh. I'm sorry for bringing it up. I shouldn't have." Jocelyn said and then stood up.  
"It's alright Jocelyn. Really it is." Isabelle said with a soft smile.  
Jocelyn nodded and then looked at her watch. "Well if you kids ever need anything and I mean anything you can always come to me. Anyways you guys got about five minutes before class ends so.." Jocelyn said and then made her way to the front of the class.   
"STUDENTS YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES UNTIL THE BELL RINGS. PLEASE CLEAN UP AND THEN YOU CAN CHAT UNTIL THE BELL RINGS." Jocelyn yelled over the talking of the students

Alec stood up and took his and Clary's supplies back to where he got them.  
"I'm sorry about my mom." Clary said once Alec came back.  
Alec turned his head and gave her a small smile. "It's fine. It's nothing we couldn't handle."  
Magnus watched Alec and Isabelle with a frown. Magnus had a tough time when he was younger with his birth parents. But now that he was adopted by his foster parents he couldn't help but think how terrible it must be for them to not have parents around and to be there for their kids. He also could tell that Alec took on a lot of responsibility that he shouldn't have to take on and it broke his heart. He knew that Alec hid his emotions well but if you looked very closely you could tell just how sad he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch Time. Yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

After Art class Alec had History which Alec didn't mind the subject it's self but what he did mind was how slow the class was going. Finally after introductions and going through class rules the bell rang and it was now lunch time. Alec made his way over to his locker first before going to the cafeteria. When he got to his locker he saw Simon's locker was already opened and he could tell that Clary was with him by the orange hair. As Alec tried to get his combination opened he couldn't help but over hear what what the two were talking about.

"You should of heard him in Science today Simon. He kept going on and on about how gorgeous he was and how amazing he is. It's good to see him like that. Since she happened I didn't think he would be interested in anyone anymore." Clary said. Alec had no idea who they were talking about but he didn't really care....did he? As soon a Simon shut his locker Clary's eyes went wide. Simon turned around and his eyes went wide as well. Alec finally got his locker opened when he felt two pairs of eyes on him. He looked over and saw it was Simon and Clary looking at him with odd expressions. Alec raised and eyebrow and then frowned. "Uh... Hi?" 

Clary smiled and nudged Simon slightly to tell him to knock it off with the face. "Hey Alec. So we were just about to head to the cafetera. Do you want to sit with us. I mean you don't have too but it would be nice to have some one new sit at our table for once." Clary said  
Alec grabbed a few things out of his locker and placed them in his back pack and then did the opposite by pulling out things from his back pack and putting them into his locker. He then shut his locker and locked it once more. Alec looked back at the two and gave them a small smile. "Sure. Sounds good. I don't know a lot of people anyways. My brother might sit with us and my sister too if that's alright." 

"Sounds great. Let's go." Clary said and led the way to the cafeteria.  
"Your sister as in Isabelle right?" Simon asked pushing up his glasses  
"Yes. That would be her? Why?" Alec asked  
"No reason." Simon said and then ducked his head.  
Clary laughed and shook her head. She then looked at Alec. "So Alec did you hear anything we were talking about back at the lockers? Just curious."   
"A little bit. Something about someone thinking someone was gorgeous or something like that. I didn't mean to over hear though so sorry." Alec replied as they found a table.   
"It's fine. But like you didn't hear any names did you?" Clary asked sitting down followed by Simon and Alec.  
"No? Did you want me too?" Alec responded.  
"Oh no. It's just that my friend wouldn't want anyone to know. No big deal." Clary said with a smile

A few minutes past and Alec finally opened up his lunch bag. He always made lunch for him and his siblings. He did it because his siblings constantly begged him too and the fact that school lunch is disgusting. As he took a bite out of his sandwich he felt someone sit next to him. Alec swallowed and then looked to see who ever sat next to him.   
"Hello Alexander. I see these too kidnapped you so you could sit with us. You should feel honored though. We don't let just anyone sit here." Magnus said with a wink causing Alec to blush.  
"uh...I...Oh hey here comes Jace and Isabelle." Alec said relived to see his siblings.

Isabelle sat on the other side of Alec and on the opposite of Simon where Jace sat next to Clary the opposite of Magnus.  
"Isabelle! Good to see you again." Magnus said with a smile  
"You as well Magnus. I see that my brother is making friends." Isabelle said and playfully hit Alec on the shoulder.  
Alec shook his head and went back to eating his sandwich. Magnus thought it was adorable.  
"So who are you blondie?" Magnus asked looking at Jace.  
"I'm Jace. Nice to meet you." Jace said with a toothy grin. He then looked at Clary. "But you guys can call me Handsome if you like."  
Clary rolled her eyes. "Oh Please."  
Magnus laughed. "If anyone should be called Handsome it should be this one." Magnus pointed at Alec.  
"It's true. Alec is very Handsome." Clary said with a wink in Alec's direction.

Alec's face started to turn a slight shade of pink by the blush. He then realized that these people tended to wink...a lot.  
"I'm not but okay." Alec mumbled and took a sip from his water bottle.  
"Alec likes to be in denial twenty four seven." Isabelle said with a laugh.  
"Everyone here is in denial by not thinking i'm better looking then my brother here." Jace said as he took out his own lunch.  
"I am not in denial Isabelle." Alec said rolling his eyes ignoring Jace's statement.  
"I think it's cute." Magnus added   
"Oh my god." Alec said with a laugh and Magnus determined to try to hear that sound more often.

"So Simon is it?" Isabelle asked looking at Simon.  
"Uh Yeah. And you're the beautiful Isabelle." Simon said and then his eyes went wide. "Oh no. Did I just say that outloud?"   
"You did Scott." Magnus said   
"Wait so your name is Scott now?" Isabelle asked raising an eyebrow.  
"What? No. Magnus stop that." Simon glared at Magnus.  
"What ever you say Semus." Magnus replied

Alec shook his head and he was half way done with eating his sandwich when he phone buzzed. He took it out and once he read the message he closed his eyes and sighed.   
"What's wrong?" Isabelle asked  
"Mother just texted me and you know what she just texted me?" Alec asked. He noticed that the table went quiet and everyone was listening but he honestly didn't care right now.  
"She can't pick up Max. Again." Jace said looking at Alec.  
"Yep. It's whatever. I should be used to it but I'm not. She told me she would get off work early to get him but once again that didn't happen. I don't care that she doesn't spend time with us but Max is only 9. He needs his mother. Looks like I'm going to be picking him up again. Not that I mind." Alec said and stood up. "I'm going to head to class. See you guys later." 

Alec threw away his trash and headed out of the cafeteria. There was only a few minutes of lunch left so he knew he wouldn't be to terrible early. As he started to walking he heard foot steps behind him and when he turned around he saw it was Magnus.   
"Are you alright Alexander?" Magnus asked softly.  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me Magnus. Sorry you had to hear that." Alec said with a small smile.  
"Oh no don't be sorry. I get it. So what class are you headed too?" Magnus asked  
"Calculus room 210. What about you?" Alec replied  
"Same. Looks like we're going to be Calculus buddies." Magnus said with a grin.  
Alec laughed and nodded. "I guess we are. Come on lets go." Alec said and they both headed to Calculus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

When they got to calculus Alec went straight to a seat in the back. Magnus of course sat in the one next to him.  
"I hate calculus." Magnus mumbled as he placed his back pack on his desk.  
"How can you hate something if you haven't even tried it?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.  
"It's math Alexander. I hate any kind of math." Magnus mumbled  
Alec laughed. "Ah. Well I happen to like math."  
"Of course you do. Handsome and smart." Magnus replied with a wink. 

Alec blushed and quickly read the white board. There was instructions saying to take out their text book and try to do the practice questions on page 1. They were review questions from the Algebra class they all had to take last year. As Alec opened up the book and got out a pencil and a notebook he looked over at Magnus who was glaring at something...or someone.  
"Magnus you alright?" Alec asked  
"I was until the she devil waked in. I hope she doesn't come over." Magnus said and held up the text book so it was covering his face.

Alec looked over and saw the girl walking their way. 'Too late for hiding' Alec thought.  
"Hello darling Magnus. Did you miss me over the summer break? I missed you." Camille said with a smile and sat in the desk in front of Magnus.  
Magnus sighed and sat the text book down. "I did not miss you and I never will. Not after what you did to me."  
"Are you still not over that? I said I was sorry." Camille said with a laugh  
Magnus rolled his eyes and looked over at Alec who was trying to not get involved by doing the questions. Magnus then quickly brought his eyes back to Camille but it was too late. Camille followed the direction of Magnus's eyes and when she saw Alec she smiled.

"Why hello there sexy." Camille said looking straight at Alec.  
Alec lifted his head and squinted one of his eyes. "Uh hey?"  
"Was that a question? You're adorable. I'm Camille and who are you?" Camille asked holding out her hand  
Alec looked at her hand for a good ten seconds before taking it. "Alec."  
"So Alec tell me. Are you single?" Camille asked.  
Alec looked at Camille and then at Magnus who was watching the whole thing and then back to Camille.  
"I...Uh...yes." Alec answered and then went back to answering the math problems.

"Great! So I have another question." Camille said not taking her eyes off of Alec  
"Camille leave him alone. He obviously doesn't want to talk to you and neither do I. Why don't you go sit with your buddy Sebastian over there?" Magnus said nodding his head in Sebastian's direction who was talking to another jock. Sebastian was captain of the foot ball team.  
"Sebastian is old news darling." Camille said looking at Magnus and then turned her head back towards Alec.  
"Anyways! My question was do you work out? Because those arms are yummy." Camille said and took a hold of Alec's right bicep.

Alec flinched and he brought his head up. He then jerked his arm out of Camille's hands. "Can you not do that?" Alec asked as politely as he could.  
"I see. You're playing hard to get." Camille said with a wink.  
"Knock it off Camille." Magnus said with anger. He didn't like the way Camille had just grabbed Alec and when He saw Alec flinch he got even more mad. He didn't know Alec that well but he could tell he was starting to get really uncomfortable.  
Camille was about to respond but the teacher walked in and told everyone to sit in their seats and be quiet.

After the same old thing about going over introductions and class rules they went over the few practice problems. Alec got each one correct where Magnus only got two of them right. When the bell rang Magnus sighed with relief.  
"Yep I am so failing this class." Magnus said stuffing his book back with his text book and note book.  
"No you wont Magnus. I will help you. What are calculus buddies for?" Alec said standing up with a grin.  
It was weird to Alec that he was talking to some one this much he just met and how comfortable he felt with Magnus. Usually he would try to keep to himself but with Magnus it was different. He felt comfortable with him.  
"That is true Alexander." Magnus said with a grin.

Camille turned around to face both of them as Magnus stood up as well. Camille was also now standing.  
"Alexander....wow that's a sexy name. Why didn't you tell me? Instead you just said your name was Alec." Camille said shaking her head  
"It is Alec. I don't like it when people call me Alexander." Alec mumbled and walked out of the class room.  
"Wow. I can't wait to get my hands on that beautiful body." Camille said as she walked Alec leave. She then turned and faced Magnus again.  
"I did miss you though Maguns. We should get together sometime."  
"We won't get together Camille. Never. And I suggest you leave Alec alone. Now if you excuse me." Magnus said and placed his bag over his shoulder and walked out.  
Camille also walked out and turned in the opposite direction.

When Magnus turned the corner he saw Alec leaning against the wall.  
"Hey there Alex...I mean Alec." Magnus said  
Alec smiled. "Hey Magnus. And you can call me Alexander if you want. I don't mind when you call me that."  
"Good because I like saying Alexander. Now what is your next and final class?" Magnus asked  
"That was actually my last class." Alec said as he made his way to the lockers with Magnus following him  
"What? How do you only have five classes? No fair!" Magnus pouted  
Alec laughed and then frowned. "It's complicated."  
"Ohhhhh. I understand. Well I gotta get to...." Magnus paused looking at his schedule. "Graphic Design. Since we get too have two extra electives Clary forced me to join this one along with Simon. I'm just glad it's Friday. Weird that the first day of school starts on a friday but hey I'm not complaining." Magnus said with a laugh

"yeah It is weird. Well I will see you later Magnus." Alec said as he put things into his locker and then closed it.  
"you will indeed." Magnus said and just as Alec started to walk away Magnus grabbed his hand and started to write something on it.  
"What are you doing?" Alec asked  
"It's my phone number silly. We are friends now right?"  
"Oh...Of course yeah. Sorry." Alec replied rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that didn't get written on.  
"Camille was right about one thing." Magnus responded after putting his pen away.  
"Which is?" Alec asked  
"You are adorable. Good bye Alexander." Magnus said and turned around walking away.

Alec watched Magnus walk away and when he couldn't see him anymore he sighed and leaned his head on the locker. He then looked at his phone and saw it was 2:25 and he should probably leave so he could pick Max up from elementary. After getting Max he would have to go back to the high school to pick up his other siblings. When Alec jumped into the front seat of his jeep he started it and drove to the elementary that was only a few blocks away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Magnus met Clary and Simon at the Graphic Design building and when they headed inside they found three open computers that were right next to each other.   
After the teacher was done giving an introduction he played a video about photo shop and then the teacher told them that all they were going to be doing today was just mess around with photo shop to get the hang of it. They would actually be learning how to use it more but since it was the first day of Class the teacher just wanted them to get the hang of it. 

"So how was your guys's first day of school?" Magnus asked   
"It was alright. Nothing interesting happened. Except meeting the lightwoods. They are a weird bunch but I like them. All though Alec kind of scares me." Simon said as he opened up photo shop.  
"Why does Alec scare you? I think he's lovely." Clary said with a smile. "Isabelle is really nice too. I think we're going to be good friends. Oh and you know Jace? He asked me out last period." Clary added  
Magnus gasped. "What did you say biscuit?"   
"Well after getting to know him i found out that he wasn't as much as an ass as I thought he was. He's actually really sweet. So I told him yes." Clary responded  
"Well good luck with that." Simon mumbled and then took out his water bottle from his back pack.  
"Don't be like that Simon. I bet Isabelle would say yes if you asked her out." Clary said

As Simon took a drink he choked on the water after hearing what Clary just said.  
"No way. She wouldn't go out with some one like me. I mean have you seen her? She's beautiful and Intimidating."   
Magnus laughed. "Awe is poor Simon scared?"  
"No. And hey you actually used my name this time." Simon replied with a grin.  
"What are you talking about Sam?" Magnus responded with a smirk.  
Clary shook her head. "It's sad really. We all have a crush on a Lightwood."   
"Well have you seem them? Especially Alexander. Man is he gorgeous." Magnus said with a sigh.  
"You are head over heels for that boy Magnus." Clary said with a laugh.  
"Isabelle and I were paired up to do a fashion project for fashion class and I'm going over to their house today. I get to see Alexander in his natural habitat. This class needs to hurry up." Magnus said with a sigh.  
"Oh hey I'm going over there today as well. Jace asked me over." Clary said with a grin.

Just then the bell rang and the three of them stood up.  
"well I get to do family game night tonight. It's fun sometime but my mom gets so competitive along with my sister." Simon said  
"Oh I know." Clary replied with a laugh.   
"See you guys later!" Simon said and left to go to his car.  
Clary and Magnus were next door neighbors and they lived across the street from the school so everyday they walked. That's why there were now trying to find Jace and Isabelle so they could go back with them to their house.

\-------  
When Alec got to the Elementary school he drove up to where parents pick up their kids. There was a long line of cars so Alec had to wait. Minutes later Alec finally drove up to the front of the line and saw Max talking to some girl. Alec smiled and then honked his horn once. Max jumped and looked over at Alec who was rolling down the passenger seat window. Max gave him a huge grin and said good bye to the girl. "Come on Maxie." Alec said.  
Max climbed into the back seat and when Alec made sure he had his seat belt on he started to drive back to the high school.

"So how was school?" Alec asked Max who was looking out the window.  
"It was fun. I made some new friends." Max replied  
"I'm glad. Was the girl you were talking to one of them?" Alec asked as he drove into the parking lot of the high school and parked near the front. He then texted both Jace and Izzy telling them that he was in the front of the parking lot. He then turned around to look at Max.  
"Yeah! Her name is Emily. She's really nice and today at Recess we played kickball. Everyone said that girls would be terrible at it but Emily was really good!"  
Alec smiled and laughed. "Did she kick everyones butt?"   
"Yeah! We were on the same team and we won. It was fun." Max replied  
A few minutes later passed and finally he saw Izzy and Jace heading their way but they weren't alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Alec sighed and looked back at Max. "Looks like we're going to have company Max."  
Max rolled his eyes. Not at his brother but at the fact that his siblings are bringing their friends over. "Fantastic."  
Alec laughed. Alec and Max were the most alike when it came to the siblings. Alec then sighed and turned back around in his seat and rolled down the passenger window. Isabelle and the rest of them were now at Alec's jeep. Alec looked over and saw Isabelle stick her head through the window. 

"Hello Alec, the best brother in the whole wide world."   
"What is it that you want?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow  
"What makes you think I want something?" Isabelle asked innocently  
"Just spit it out Isabelle." Alec said bitterly.  
Isabelle sighed and tied her hair up in a bun. "Fine fine. I was wondering If Magnus could come over. We have to work on a project. Also Jace wants Clary to come over. They would also need a ride so..."   
Alec sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes they can come. Three of you are going to have to squeeze in the back with Max though. So you better choose now who is sitting up front." 

Isabelle squealed and grinned. "Thank you Alec! And since Magnus is my guest he should take shot gun." Isabelle replied turning around to look at Magnus.  
Magnus walked over and nodded. "Hello Alexander. May I get in?"   
"Yeah. Izzy tell the others to get in too. I would really like to get home now."   
Magnus smiled and got in the passenger seat. The others then slid into the back barely fitting. Alec turned around to look at them.  
"Max make sure you're wearing a seat belt please." Alec said  
Max tugged on his seat belt to show Alec he already had it on.  
"Good. Let's just hope I don't get pulled over by the cops." Alec mumbled and started to drive away.

The car ride was silent the whole way. It was a little awkward but Alec didn't mind the silence. When they got to the house he pulled up in the drive way and parked his Jeep. He then got out and opened the door on the side Max was on. Max got unbuckled and went directly inside waiting for no one. Every lightwood kid had a key so they didn't have to worry about that. Once everyone was out Alec locked it and led everyone inside. When everyone was inside the house Alec shut the door and locked it. Alec ignored everyone and went straight to Max's room.

"Hey Max. Do you have any home work?" Alec asked  
Max shook his head. "It's the first day. We don't get homework on the first day Alec."   
Alec nodded. "Right how could I forget?"   
Max smiled and grabbed a blank piece of paper and some pencils. "Alec do you want to draw with me?"   
"Sure thing buddy. Let's do it at the table. Someone has to make sure those kids don't do anything stupid." Alec said and left the room headed towards the kitchen table with Max behind him.

When they sat down Alec looked around and saw Jace and Clary walking over with a bowl of chips and they both sat down at the table as well. Isabelle and Magnus also made their way over. Max set a piece of paper down in front of him and then once in front of Alec and handed him a pencil as well.  
"So Magnus let me see what you did during class and I'll show you what I did and then we can combine the things we like." Isabelle said as she handed him her sketch book and Magnus did the same. Alec looked over and saw that both sketches were pretty good.   
Alec smiled and then looked at Max. "So Max...what should we draw today?"

"You guys should draw a dog on the moon." Jace said as he grabbed some chips and started to eat them  
"Really Jace?" Clary asked laughing  
"Why not?" Jace asked  
"I think we should! What do you think Alec?" Max asked  
"Sounds good to me buddy." Alec said and began to draw same as Max.

Half way through Alec had just finished drawing the Moon and moved on to the dog when Magnus poked his arm. Isabelle and Magnus decided to go with Isabelle's shirt and shoes and shorts and sunglasses along with the hat.  
"So Alexander...do you think you could help me and your beautiful sister out?"   
Alec raised and eyebrow and then nodded. "I can try."   
Magnus smiled and clapped his hands. "Perfect! So we were wondering if you could draw some palm trees in the back ground? I would do it but I suck at drawing anything other than clothes."   
"Yeah sure." Alec said and grabbed the piece of paper. He drew four palm trees two on each side and slid the paper back.  
"Wow these are amazing. Biscuit has some competition." Magnus said with a grin and looked over at Clary.  
"Trust me I know. I saw the painting he was doing and I could tell that he knew what he was doing and that it's going to be amazing when it's done." Clary replied

Alec blushed. He wasn't used to getting this much attention. Alec's phone began to ring and he frowned when he saw who it was.   
"Excuse me for a minute." Alec said and stood up. He then walked over to where the fridge was. It was close to the table but far away for people not to hear him if he talked quietly.   
"Hey mom." Alec said as he answered it.  
"Alexander. I'm afraid I won't be home again tonight. You're gong to need to cook dinner tonight." His mom said.  
"What? Mom you said you would be home tonight." Alec said as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on the cabinet that contained the cups.  
"Alexander something came up. I can't talk any more. I will see you when I see you." Maryse said and hung up. 

Alec put his phone back into his pocket and didn't move from his position. He was just so tired. He always had to play parent ever since his other siblings came into the picture. He loves them with all his heart but sometimes he would just love to take a break from it all and actually have a parent around to do the things Alec was doing when he shouldn't have too.

"Izzy...Something is wrong with Alec." Max whispered loudly. Alec heard it and that's when he realized that there was a tear streaming down his face. He quickly wiped it away and went to go take out a pot and fill it with water.   
Jace and Isabelle both looked at each other and stood up. They then made their way towards Alec.  
"Alec? What's wrong? Who was on the phone?" Isabelle asked softly.   
Alec looked up and saw that everyone was looking at him.  
"I'm just so tired Isabelle. Mom isn't coming home again." Alec said. 

As Magnus looked at Alec he could see that he had dark bags under his eyes. His heart broke seeing how sad Alec was. He noticed it at school and he noticed it more now that he was home.  
Isabelle quickly wrapped her arms around Alec. "I know big brother. I wish there was something we could do to make mom come home but she's never going to be the parent and I'm sorry that you had to take that responsibility. It's not fair."  
Alec hugged her sister back. "It is what it is. I have to make dinner now but I don't know what to make." Alec said softly.  
"How about we go to Takis. We could walk there since it's right across the road. It will be my treat." Jace said with a smile.  
"Are you sure Jace?" Alec asked  
"Of course. Now get your coat and let's go." Jace said and walked over to the others to ask if they wanted to come. Of course they all said yes and Max was just happy to be hanging out with the older kids that he didn't care where he was eating.   
Isabelle rested her head on Alecs shoulder as she watched everyone get ready. "It will be okay Alec. We will be okay. Us four agaisnt the world remember?"  
"I remember. Love you Izzy." Alec responded  
"Love you too. Now lets go." Izzy said and handed Alec his coat and then grabbed hers and they all left the house to go to Taki's


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

When they all got to Taki's they placed their orders and found a table. Alec, Jace, And Isabelle sat on one side where Magnus sat in front of Alec and Jace in front of Clary. Max was sitting at the edge of the table next to Alec and Magnus. When they all managed to sit down Alec heard the bell of the restaurants doors letting people know someone had walked in. When Alec looked up he saw it was Simon heading their way. "Simon you made it!" Clary said with a grin patting the seat next to her so he could sit down.  
"Biscuit! You should of told us he was coming." Magnus said  
"I know but Simon texted me saying that game night ended early and I asked him if he wanted to come. I hope that's alright with you guys. I should of asked first." Clary replied  
"It's fine Clary. Hi Simon." Isabelle said watching Simon sit down  
"Hey Isabelle." Simon replied

A few minutes later the waiter finally arrived with their food and drinks. They began to eat in silence which was a little weird.  
"So how is everyones food?" Simon asked trying to break the silence.  
"It's fabulous Semus." Magnus said with a grin.  
"Magnus why do you hate me?" Simon groaned  
"I'm only messing with you Simon. No need for that." Magnus responded reaching over to pat him on the shoulder.  
"Max how is your burger?" Alec asked as he took a bite out of his french fry.  
"It's delicious! We should go here more often." Max said with a smile.  
"Glad you like it." Alec said. \

When Alec looked over at Magnus he was smiling at him and Max. A few seconds later how ever his expression turned cold as he spotted something behind Alec. Alec raised an eyebrow and turned around to see Camille and Sebastian along with another member of the foot ball team named Raj and a cheerleader named Maia. Camille looked over and winked right before laughing out loud at what Sebastian had said. Alec turned back around and still saw Magnus looking over there.   
"Hey Magnus." Alec said. Magnus brought his eyes back onto Alec.  
"Just ignore them okay? Don't let them ruin our dinner." Alec added once Magnus looked at him.  
Magnus smiled and nodded. "You're right Alexander. Thanks."   
"Anytime." Alec replied.  
Isabelle who was listening to the conversation looked over to where Camille was and then back to her brother and Magnus.

"Oh my gosh Camille is such a bitch. You know she was asking about you Alec during sixth period. She then started to say that Magnus deserves a better friend then me." Isabelle said poking at her salad with a fork.  
"Don't listen to her darling. You're amazing. I honestly think she's jealous because you are so much more prettier than her." Magnus said with a wink.  
"Thanks Magnus. You're amazing your self." Isabelle said   
"She tried to hit on me earlier today too in one of my classes. I obviously turned her down because I had someone else in mind." Jace said and squeezed Clary's hand. Clary giggled and smiled.   
"Why was she asking about Alec?" Simon asked  
"She wanted to know if Alec would ever date her and I told her no because he was gay. She then said it didn't matter if he was gay or not. I didn't really listen to anything else she said because I tuned her out." Isabelle replied. She then looked at Mangus. "Oh I also think she's still hung up on you Magnus. She told me how you used to date and how amazing it was and blah blah blah."

Alec scrunched up his face at the thought of Camille asking him out. Magnus laughed because he thought it was adorable.  
"Camille was the worst thing to have ever happened to me. Let's stop talking about her shall we?"   
"I agree. Hey there's an arcade right next store. Do any of you want to go right now?" Clary asked.  
"I WANT TO!" Max said jumping up from his seat.  
Jace, Isabelle, and Simon all agreed to go.  
"You guys go. I want to finish my food. I'll meet up with you soon." Alec said. He was half way done with his burger and he was still hungry that he didn't want to not eat it.  
"What about you Magnus?" Isabelle asked.  
"I think I'll stay. Keep Alexander some company." Magnus replied  
"What? No Magnus you don't have too." Alec said.  
"Nonsense. Now go and have fun. We will meet you soon." Magnus said making a shooing motion with his hands

The rest of the group left after saying see you later and then it was just the two of them.  
"Thanks for staying." Alec said smiling.  
"My pleasure. Can I tell you something?" Magnus asked  
Alec was about to bite into his hamburger but stopped himself and looked up at Magnus. "Uh....sure?"  
"You my dear have gorgeous eyes. Just thought you should know. Hazel suits you." Magnus replied with a wink.  
Alec blushed and the corners of his lips twitched upwards. "I...uh...thanks. You have beautiful eyes too."   
"You really think so Alexander?" Magnus purred  
"Um yes. Do you not believe me?" Alec asked   
"I do. It's just no one has ever told me that before so thank you. You know now that our friends are gone this could be considered a date." Magnus said with a chuckle

Alec choked on the water he was drinking. "A...date?"  
"Yes. You know when two people go out somewhere to get to know each other and have fun and stuff like that." Magnus answered.  
"I wouldn't know...I've never been on a date before." Alec said quietly and ducked his head.   
Magnus frowned and reached over the table to grab one of Alec's hands. "Alexander. Would you like to go on a date tomorrow with me? A real one just the two of us darling."   
Alec looked back up at Magnus and frowned. "You want to go on a date with me? Why?"  
"Because I like you silly. But if you don't want to or you don't like me like that I understand." Magnus said and started to pull his hand back but Alec grabbed it.  
"What...no. I do like you Magnus. I would love to go on a date with you." Alec said with a grin.  
Magnus beamed. "Perfect! I will handle everything. Don't you worry." Magnus said  
Alec smiled back and soon he was done with his food. 

They were both about to stand up and head towards the arcade when suddenly someone cleared their throat and when the both of them turned their heads they saw it was Camille and her group standing there watching the two of them.  
"Magnus darling so good to see you." Camille said   
Magnus rolled his eyes. "I would say the same thing but it would be a lie. Now if you excuse us we were just leaving."   
Magnus then stood up and pulled Alec up with him.  
"Leaving so fast? But I wanted to introduce Alec to my friends." Camille pouted  
"Sorry but we have to go." Alec said and pushed through Camille and Sebastian and pulled Magnus out the door and into the arcade. Thankfully the others didn't follow them.

Once inside Magnus started laughing. "That was great! I love how you just pushed past them Alexander."   
Alec started laughing too. "Well they weren't moving so I had to do something."   
When both of them calmed down they headed to ski ball where they saw their friends playing and laughing. Max was rolling the balls and they landed in the one with the highest points each time. Alec smiled as he watched his siblings laugh. It was nice and it was exactly what all of them needed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get bad before they get better.   
> Don't worry things will get better for Alec lol (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

After spending an hour at the arcade they realized it was getting pretty late so they decided to go back to the lightwoods. When they got to the house Clary's phone began to ring. Alec parked in the drive way and everyone got out when Clary answered the phone.   
"Hey mom....Now?....Okay see you in a bit." Clary said and then hung up. Clary then turned to look at Alec.  
"Do you need a ride home?" Alec asked  
"Yes please." Clary replied. Magnus who was standing next to her nodded. "I should be going home too and since you're already taking Clary home and I live right next door to her do you mind if I come along too?" 

Alec smiled a nodded. "Yeah. I mean I did drive you guys here so that only means I have to take you back." Alec said and then turned to his siblings.   
"I'm going to take them home and then I'll be back. Make sure Max goes to bed okay?"   
"sure thing Alec. Bye Clary. See you later Magnus!" Isabelle said and hugged each of them.  
Jace hugged Clary and patted Magnus on the shoulder. "See you guys at school."   
Max also said good bye and the three of them headed inside.

Alec got into the driver seat and laughed when he heard Magnus call out Shotgun. As they got inside Alec backed out of the drive way and it was a silent ride except for the fact of Magnus telling Alec when to turn and where to go. When he reached their houses he parked on the side of the road in between each house. Clary said good night and thanked Alec for the ride and left to go into her house. It was then just Magnus and Alec. Alec was looking straight when Magnus placed a finger under his chin and turned his head so that he was now looking at Magnus.

"I had a great time tonight Alexander. I can't wait to do a for real date tomorrow. That is if you still want too?" Magnus said staring into Alec's eyes.  
Alec blushed under the gaze of Magnus but didn't look away. "Of course Magnus. Are you picking me up or am I picking you up?"  
"I asked you out on a date so I'm going to be picking you up. And it's going to be a surprise so don't bother asking where we are going. I will text you what time I'll pick you up at alright darling?"   
Alec smiled and nodded. "Sounds good." 

Magnus smiled and leaned over to kiss Alec on the cheek but stopped half way there when there was a knock on Alec's window. Alec rolled down his window and saw two men standing by his window. Magnus groaned and got out of the car and walked to the other side where the two men were standing.  
"Magnus! Why didn't you tell us you weren't coming home after school?" One of them asked.  
"I did! I texted you." Magnus replied rolling his eyes.  
The man then reached into his back pocket and took out his phone. "Oh! Wow how did I miss this?"   
The other man laughed. "It's okay Jem. You're just not used to this technology."  
"Shut up William. Anyways are you going to introduce us to your friend here Magnus?" Jem asked  
Magnus sighed and walked over to the window. "Dads this is Alec. Alec these are my dads Jem and Will." 

Alec looked at Magnus and then at the two men and stuck out his hand. Jem shook it first and then Will.   
"Nice to meet you." Alec said with a polite smile.   
"You as well son. I hope your parents didn't mind you dropping off Magnus here so late." Jem said  
Alec brought his hand back in and bowed his head. "Uh..No not really."   
Magnus felt bad. He knew Alec didn't like talking about his parents and he had a good reason not too. He then turned around too look at his parents.  
"Can you give us a minute? I will be inside soon." Magnus asked  
"Of course kiddo." Jem said and grabbed Wills wrist and pulled him back inside.

"Sorry about them." Magnus said rubbing the back of his neck.  
"It's fine. They seem lovely Magnus." Alec said smiling  
"So tomorrow?" Magnus asked  
"Tomorrow." Alec replied while nodding  
Magnus beamed and stuck his head through the window and kissed Alec on the cheek. He then turned on his heal and ran inside without waiting for Alec to say anything.  
Alec smiled and reached his hand up and placed it on the cheek that Magnus had kissed. He could still feel it and it made Alec feel butterflies in his stomach.  
He then laughed to himself and started up his jeep and drove home.

When he got home he walked into the kitchen to see Jace at the table with his phone in his hand probably texting Clary.   
"Where is Isabelle?" Alec asked  
"With Max. Man isn't Clary amazing?" Jace asked  
But before Alec could respond the front door opened and in walked their mother who was stumbling inside.  
The two boys looked at each other before making their way over.  
"Hello boys." Maryse slured as she closed the door.  
"You're drunk...again." Alec said bluntly.  
"So what?" Maryse snapped.  
"So what? What do you mean so what?" Jace asked bitterly  
"Don't use that attitude with me Johnathon." Maryse said as she made her way into the kitchen almost falling over twice.

Alec sighed and went over to help his mom stand.   
"Let's get you to bed mom." Alec said and their mom just nodded.   
Alec led Maryse to her bedroom and sat her down on the bed. He then bent down and took off her shoes one by one.   
"You can't keep doing this mom." Alec whispered  
"Doing what Alexander?" Maryse spat  
"Coming home late. Saying that you'll be home for dinner when you wont. You need to stop drinking all the time too. You need to start acting like our mother." Alec replied and when he thought his mom was about to say something she didn't. Instead she rose her hand and slapped him across the face.  
"You listen to me Alexander. I'm the adult. I get to do what I want. You're lucky I'm paying for the roof over your heads. Now get out."

Alec held his face with one hand and walked out slamming the door behind him. He then was greeted by Isabelle and Jace who saw the whole thing.  
"Oh Alec." Isabelle said and wrapped him up in a hug. Jace also joined in.  
"Is Max asleep?" Alec asked, his voice breaking.  
"Yes. Why don't we all go sleep in his room tonight?" Isabelle asked.  
Alec smiled and nodded. "Yeah sounds good."  
The three of them each went into their own rooms grabbing a pillow and a blanket and then quietly went into Max's room trying not to wake him up. They then laid their things on the ground and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

When Alec woke up he felt the left side of his face throb. He knew it was probably swollen but he also knew that there was nothing he could do but to put ice on it. He then glanced at his phone and sat it was 8 a.m. According to Alec he had slept in late. Alec would always get up around 7. He then sat up and saw that all his siblings were still sleeping. He smiled and stood up and carefully and quietly left Max's room. He made his way over to his moms room to see the door wide open and the bed a mess with no one in it. Alec sighed and went to the kitchen. He quickly glanced outside the window and saw that his mothers car was gone. In a way he was happy his mom wasn't home. Alec then walked over to the fridge and got out some eggs and then the pancake mix and the ingredients he needed for it and also some bacon and began to work on making breakfast.

Once Alec had finished making all the pancakes he went to fry the bacon and cook some eggs. As he was placing the bacon down in the pan he heard foot steps approaching. When he turned around he saw it was all three of his siblings. Max and Jace sat down at the table and Isabelle went over and gave her brother a hug. She then saw that his face was a little bit swollen and she frowned. She went straight to the freezer and took out an ice pack. Isabelle walked back over to Alec and held it on Alec's face making him hiss at the contact.

"Sorry Alec." Isabelle said softly.  
"It's alright. Mom's not here if you were wondering." Alec said. He then took the ice pack from her and held it him self as he flipped the bacon with his other hand. He finally finished the bacon and eggs and told everyone to get a plate. When they were all sitting at the table eating Alec still had the ice pack against his face.  
"Alec? What happened?" Max asked.  
Alec looked up and froze. He didn't want his little brother knowing what had happened.  
"He ran into a pole last night while you were sleeping." Jace said looking up at both his brothers.  
"You shouldn't run into poles Alec." Max said and then dug into his pancakes

Alec laughed and sighed in relief. He then nodded at Jace and they all ate in silence. Once they were done Alec asked Isabelle and Jace if they could do the dishes and surprisingly they didn't argue. Alec then went in Max's room to clean up and put back the blankets and pillows back in everyones room. As he took his blanket and pillow in his room his phone went off. He unlocked his phone and saw an unknown message on his screen. He scrunched up his eyebrows and then laughed when he saw who it was.

\- Hey so I realized I didn't have your number so I asked your lovely sister for it. I hope that's okay. Anyways I figured out a time. Does 5:00 sound good to you? This is Magnus by the way.   
Alec read it and started to text back.  
-That's fine. I just hope she doesn't bother me the whole day about it. And 5 sounds great. Do I have to dress fancy or...?  
-Good! And nothing too fancy. I do hope you dress nice however. None of those holy sweaters you love to wear.  
-There is nothing wrong with my sweaters thank you very much.  
-What ever you say Alexander. See you at 5. Not a second later!   
-See you then Magnus,

Alec sighed and walked out of his room. He saw Max drawing once again and Jace on the couch texting again. Isabelle was also on the couch watching make up tutorials on her phone. Alec walked over and sat down by Max. Max looked up and gave him the piece of paper he was drawing on before.  
"Do you want to finish the picture?" Max asked.  
"Yeah why not?" Alec said and the two of them started to draw.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec date part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

It was around 4:30 pm and Alec was freaking out. He had no idea what to wear and he knew Magnus would be here soon. He started pacing back and forth until he heard a knock at his door. He went over to it and opened it. He then saw Isabelle raising and eye brow as she looked at Alec.  
"I can hear you pacing all the way in my room. What's up with you?" Isabelle asked  
"If I tell you....promise not to freak out okay?" Alec said.  
"oh my god what did you do Alec?" Isabelle asked seriously concerned.  
Alecs eyes widened. "Nothing Isabelle! I'm the responsible one remember?"  
Isabelle nodded and sighed in relief. "I know that's why I was so worried. But if you didn't do anything why are you pacing back and forth like that?"   
"Magnus asked me out on a date yesterday and I said yes. He's going to be here in half an hour and I have no idea what to wear." Alec said running a hand through a hand through his hair.

Isabelle squealed and ran over to his closet. She then started to go through his shirts.  
"Oh my gosh Alec. This is huge! Magnus is seriously hot and he asked you out? Well I mean of course he did you're hot yourself. Not in a weird way because I'm your sister but still! Now let me see..." Isabelle said. After going through black shirt after black shirt she finally found a long sleeve dark blue shirt. She then threw it at Alec. "Try this on." Isabelle said and turned around to make sure he would.

"Fine." Alec said and took off the grey sweatshirt he was wearing. Alec was about to put the shirt on but Isabelle gasped and grabbed his right arm.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Isabelle asked.  
Alec blushed and looked at the inside of his right forearm. "A tattoo? Yes."  
The tattoo was an arrow with his sibling's initials around it.  
"It's gorgeous. When did you get it done and why didn't you tell me about it!" Isabelle asked smacking him on the head.  
"First of all...ow. Second of all I got it right before we moved down here. I didn't think it was a big deal." Alec replied and put the shirt on.  
"Not a big deal? Alec it's a tattoo! How did you get it without gettings mom permission?" Isabelle asked now searching through his pants.

"I actually did it myself. I looked up what you needed and I bought the stuff. I still have it." Alec said.  
Isabelle gasped and smiled. "WHAT! We are talking about this when you get back from your date I hope you know. Now try these on with these shoes and Magnus will die once he sees you." Isabelle said and patted his shoulder before skipping out of his room.  
Alec groaned and put on the pants and shoes. 

It was finally 5 pm and right on the dot he heard the door bell go off. Before he could reach the door he saw Jace opening it with Max by his side.   
"Hey Magnus. What are you doing here?" Max asked.  
"I'm here to pick up your gorgeous brother of course. We have a date." Magnus replied  
"Oh you must mean Alec." Max said with a grin  
"How do you know he wasn't talking about me? He did say gorgeous." Jace asked with a serious face.  
"Oh Jace." Max said with a laugh and patted his arm.

Alec finally got to the door and when he saw Magnus he froze. Magnus was wearing a blue shirt (lighter than Alec's but not to light) And black skinny jeans with vans. His hair was spiked up and styled and Alec couldn't help but think how beautiful he was. He then unfroze when he felt Magnus shove something in his arms. When Alec looked down he saw a bouquet of flowers. He looked up and blushed. "Thank you Magnus. These are gorgeous." Alec said  
Magnus winked and smiled. "Gorgeous flowers for a gorgeous man. Are you ready handsome?" Magnus asked as he held his hand out for Alec to take.  
Isabelle ran over and snatched the flowers out of his hands. "I'll put these in a vase. Go have fun Alec." Isabelle said and kissed him on the cheek. 

Alec smiled and said good bye to his siblings. He then took Magnus's hand and Magnus led him to the car. Magnus then took Alec around to the passenger side and opened the door for him. "Thank you." Alec said and got in. Magnus smiled and ran over to the driver seat. He got in and began to drive off. Magnus then took one hand off the stearing wheal and placed grabbed Alec's hand. "Are you ready for the best date of your life Lightwood?"   
"Well considering I won't have anything to compare it too...sure I guess." Alec said and Magnus laughed.  
"Well get ready to have your mind blown because this is going to be the best first date you will ever have." Magnus replied  
Alec raised an eyebrow and looked at Magnus. "Where are we going?"   
"That is for me to know and you to find out."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec date part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

When they got halfway to the destination Magnus handed him a blindfold and told him to put it on.  
"You can't be serious Magnus." Alec said with a laugh staring at the blind fold.  
"I am very serious Alexander. Now put it on or I will pull over and we wont be going anywhere." Magnus said with such a serious face it scared Alec.  
Alec sighed and placed the blindfold over his eyes. He then felt Magnus kiss him on the cheek.  
"MAGNUS! Pay attention to the road!" Alec said. He also was blushing from the kiss Magnus gave him on the cheek.

Alec smiled when he heard Magnus laugh. "Oh Lightwood." Magnus said in between laughing.  
Soon they reached the spot. Magnus parked the car and ran over to Alec's side to open the door. He then helped him out and grabbed Alec by the arm.  
"I'm going to guide you. I won't let you fall okay? Do you trust me?" Magnus whispered in his ear.  
Alec swallowed and nodded forgetting how to talk for a second.  
It seemed like forever they were walking and Alec had no idea where they were going but somehow he didn't care as long as he was with Magnus.

They finally stopped walking and Alec felt Magnus's hands disappear but only to be replaced by hot breath on the back of his neck causing him to shiver.   
"Are you ready to be blown away handsome?" Magnus asked.   
"Yes." Alec said with a shaky breath.  
Magnus smiled and slowly took off the blindfold Alec was wearing. When Alec opened his eyes he gasped. They were on top of a grass hill over looking the city. It wasn't very dark out yet but it was getting there. There was also a blanket and a picnic basket along with a radio. Alec turned his head to see Magnus who was enjoying watching Alec's reaction.  
"Magnus....it's gorgeous." Alec said.  
Magnus grinned and grabbed his hand leading him to the blanket. He then let Alec sit down first and then himself.  
"I used to go here all the time with my mother before I was put into foster care. I've never brought anyone here." Magnus said with a sad smile.  
Alec squeezed his hand. "Why did you bring me here Magnus?" 

Magnus looked at Alec and smiled. "Because you Alexander...you're different. In a very good way. You're nice and kind and caring and I just really really like you."   
Alec ducked his head and blushed. "I like you as well." Alec replied  
Alec then felt a finger under his chin and his head was pushed up to look at Magnus. They were then staring into each others eyes.  
"You're eyes are Beautiful." Magnus said softly.  
"Not as beautiful as yours." Alec responded  
Magnus grinned. "You really think so Alexander?"   
"I do yes." Alec replied  
"Can I kiss you?" Magnus asked

Magnus felt like he said something wrong when he saw Alec look away. He was about to say sorry but before he could Alec started to speak.  
"I would like that very much...but..." Alec said as a blush crawled up his neck and face.  
"What is it darling? You can tell me."   
Alec sighed and placed his hands over his face. "I've never kissed anyone before. I've never even been in a relation ship before."   
Magnus smiled. He felt relieved to know that he didn't do anything wrong. He then grabbed Alec's hands and moved them away from his face.  
"Darling....it's nothing to be embarrassed about I promise. Now, will you let me kiss you?"   
Alec turned his head to look at Magnus and nodded once more. Magnus leaned in and pressed his lips on top of Alec's. Their lips moved in sync and a few seconds past they broke apart.  
"Wow....are you sure you've never kissed before Alexander?" Magnus asked.  
Alec laugh and shook his head. "Never." 

Magnus laughed along and grabbed the picnic basket. He then opened it and gave a plate to Alec and himself.   
"I hope it's okay. I asked Isabelle what you liked and surprisingly she said sandwiches."  
"Sandwiches are really good okay?" Alec said defending himself in a playfully way.  
Magnus smirked. "Oh I know. Now do you want Ham or Turkey?"   
After they finished eating they both watched the sunset. It was gorgeous. Alec took out his phone and snapped a picture without Magnus knowing. He was going to use the picture as a reference for a painting later on and he was going to give it to Magnus.   
It was finally dark out and Alec was in awe by the all of the City lights. "This is one of my new favorite spots I hope you know." Alec said turning his head to look at Magnus.  
"I don't mind sharing....if it's you." Magnus said and laid down on the blanket. Alec did the same thing.

"What happened to your mother Magnus?" Alec asked  
Magnus sighed and shut his eyes. "A story for a different day Alexander. It's not a first date story topic."   
Alec nodded in understanding. "I understand. Do you mind if I ask you something about your foster dads?"   
Magnus opened his eyes and turned on his side to look at Alec who stayed in the same position looking up at the stars.  
"Ask away Alexander."   
"Are they nice? Do they treat you well?"   
"They are very nice and they are very good parents. I wouldn't trade them for the world. Is something going on Alexander?"   
Alec sighed and shut his eyes. "My mother came home last night and she was very drunk. We had an argument..." Alec replied  
"Oh Alexander...I'm so sorry." Magnus said as he rested his hand on Alec's cheek.  
Alec smiled and opened his eyes again. "It's alright. Nothing I can't handle. Let's talk about something else okay?"

They spent an hour just talking and laughing and getting to know each other. They even played twenty questions all though it was more like thirty. It was nice just laying there and talking to someone. Magnus thought he would never have this again. Not after Camille but with Alec...it was something new and exciting and he loved every moment of spending time with Alec which was different with Camille. And Alec...he had never had something like this. Someone who understood him. Who didn't judge him. Who cared about him besides his siblings. Soon the two of them were both lying on the blanket in silence. It was a comfortable silence. 

A few minutes later Magnus sat up and checked his phone to see what time it was. It was about 7:30 pm, so it wasn't too late. Before he left the house, Will and Jem had asked Magnus to bring Alec by the house so they could talk to him. Magnus wanted to tell them no but he also wanted to spend more time with Alec after their date so he decided he would do it. Magnus looked over at Alec who was starting to sit up as well.  
"So..my dads want to meet you." Magnus said   
Alecs eyes went wide. "When?"   
"Tonight...you don't have to if you don't want to Alexander. I won't be mad." Magnus said.  
Alec nodded. "Alright. I'll meet them."   
Magnus smiled and stood up. He then held a hand out to Alec to help him up as well.  
They both gathered up the things and went back to Magnus's car.   
"I'll be with you the whole time to make sure they don't scare you away." Magnus said opening the passenger side door.  
Alec laughed. "Nothing can scare me away from you Magnus."  
Magnus felt butterflys. He kissed Alec's cheek and closed the door making his way to the driver seat. He then got in and started to drive towards his house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

When they got to Magnus's house Alec was starting to panic. His breathing was getting faster and he didn't know how to slow it down.   
"Alexander? Hey hey look at me." Magnus said grabbing his hand.   
Alec slowly turned his head to look at Magnus. Magnus was telling him to copy his breathing and that everything is okay. Once Alec's panic attack had ended they both sat in silence with Magnus rubbing the back of Alec's hand with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry Magnus." Alec said softly.  
Magnus smiled and kissed the back of Alec's hand. "It's alright. But what happened darling?" Magnus asked  
"It's just...what if they don't like me? I've never been in a relationship before and I don't want to ruin this by your parents not liking me Magnus." Alec said shutting his eyes.  
"Alexander...they will love you. And even if they don't then that doesn't stop me from not seeing you okay? You don't have to meet them if you don't want too." Magnus said reassuring.  
Alec smiled back. "No..I want too. Lets go before I back out okay?"   
Magnus laughed and nodded.

When they got to the front door Magnus was about to turn the nob when the door swung open. Standing on the other side of the door was Will and Jem.  
"Were you guys waiting for us by the door this whole time?" Magnus asked his parents.  
"I told your father that it was weird but he was just too excited to meet your date." Will said rolling his eyes.  
"Of course I'm excited. You haven't been on a date since Camille Magnus." Jem said softly.  
"Well I think we should let the kids in don't you think?" Will asked. Jem laughed and nodded as he moved to the side to let them in.

Once they were all inside Magnus and Alec sat on the couch while the two men sat on the arm chairs.   
"So we've met before but not formally. And Magnus talks so much about you." Jem said as he held out his hand so Alec could shake it.  
"He talks about you two as well. It's nice to finally meet you." Alec said shaking his hand.  
"You as well Alexander." Will replied  
"Please call me Alec." Alec responded.   
"So Alec...Magnus told us you guys moved here this summer? How are you liking New York?" Jem asked  
"It's nice. I haven't really seen the city much but it's way different from where we used to live." Alec responded.  
"Ah. So where did you live before if you don't mind me asking?" Will asked this time  
"I don't mind. And we used to live in Australia." Alec said with a small smile

Magnus turned his head to look at Alec. "I should have known. You do have a slight accent."   
Alec ducked his head and blushed.   
"So do you have siblings Alec?" Jem asked  
Magnus groaned. "You guys are asking so many questions."  
Alec laughed and grabbed Magnus's hand. "It's fine Magnus. And yeah. I have a sister and two brothers. I'm the oldest out of us four."  
"Three siblings huh? That must be fun." Will said with a laugh.  
"Sometimes. Most of the time they like to annoy me." Alec said with a grin.  
"I see. So have you met Alec's parents yet Magnus?" Jem asked

Alec tensed and Magnus could feel it too. He quickly wrapped his arm around Alec's waste.   
"Actually no." Magnus replied  
"Well i'm sure your parents Alec would be delighted to meet Magnus." Jem responded.  
Alec stood up. "I uh...I need some air." Alec said and left the room and walked outside.  
"Oh god. Did I say something wrong?" Jem asked. Will grabbed Jems hand and kissed his temple.  
"No dad. It's alright it's just...Alec's dad left them a few years ago and his mom...she's never around and she's not that great of a person from what Alec has told me."   
"Oh...I feel terrible now. That poor kid." Jem said softly.  
Magnus got up and hugged Jem. "Don't worry about it. Alec knows you didn't mean anything by it. I'm going to go talk to him." 

Magnus then walked out of the house and saw Alec sitting against the wall of the house with his knees against his chest and his head in his hands. Magnus then slid down next to him and wrapped his arms around him.  
"It's okay Alec." Magnus whispered. He could feel Alec shaking and he knew he was crying. "Look at me Alexander."   
Alec slowly lifted his head and looked at Magnus. He had tears rolling down his face.  
Magnus slowly cupped his face and wiped away the tears.  
"i...I'm sorry Magnus. I probably just ruined everything. That was rude of me to just leave but I just.....when he asked me about you meeting my parents....I just feel so bad because I don't have parents for you too meet Magnus." Alec said with a sniffle.  
Magnus sighed and kissed Alec on the lips.  
"Alexander, you didn't ruin anything I promise. It wasn't rude either. My parents understand why you did so. And don't feel bad Alec....ever for not me meeting your parents okay?"  
Alec nodded and rubbed at his eyes.

They then both turned around when they heard the door open. WIll and Jem walked over and crouched down in front of them.  
"Alec...I am so sorry for making you feel uncomfortable in any way. I hope you know that." Jem said as he placed a hand on Alec's shoulder.  
Alec smiled and nodded. "It wasn't you. You didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all it's just...hard."   
"Well I'm still sorry kiddo." Jem said softly.  
"It's alright. Nothing to apologize for really." Alec said. Just then his phone went off and Alec sighed when he read the text.  
"My mom just got home...surprisingly. I need to get back." Alec said.  
Magnus nodded and stood up. He then helped Alec up. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you Alec. You are a great kid." WIll said shaking Alec's hand.  
"Yeah you are." Jem replied as he hugged Will.  
Alec smiled. "And you guys are great people as well. Nice meeting you." Alec said and made his way to Magnus's car.  
"I'll be back soon." Magnus said.

Magnus then drove Alec home. When they got to Alec's house Alec groaned.   
"I really don't want to go in. But I have to...for my siblings." Alec whispered.  
"I know darling. I did have a great time though and I really hope we can do it again." Magnus said  
"You...you want to go on another date with me?" Alec asked  
"Of course Alexander. I like you a lot. Probably more than I should."   
"I like you too...a lot." Alec said.  
Magnus smiled and leaned in to kiss Alec The kiss was long and passionate and gently and caring. They finally broke apart when they needed air.  
"I will see you at School." Alec said as he leaned his forehead on Magnus's  
"Yes you will gorgeous." Magnus whispered.  
Alec sighed and got out of the car. He took one last look at Magnus before heading inside.

When he opened the front door he was hit with a smell of something really good. He saw his siblings all siting at the table along with their mother. They were eating diner and it was actually quite awkward. When his mother saw him she stood up and hugged him.   
"Hello Alexander. Are you hungry honey?"   
Alec looked at Isabelle and Jace who were just as confused as he was. Their mother was almost never like this.  
"Uh..No thanks I already ate." Alec said. He was about to go to his room when he saw his siblings pleading looks for him to stay. "But i'll sit with you guys."  
Maryse smiled and sat back down. "Great!"   
Alec took the seat next to Max and sighed. It was going to be a weird night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I will be posting another one later today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing.

It was ten minutes after Alec sat down and no one had even spoke. It was weird and strange and Alec was starting to get uncomfortable. He then looked at Isabelle who nodded her head in their moms direction and Alec knew exactly what Isabelle was telling him. Of course he had to be the one to do it.

"So mother...is there a reason you're in such a good mood?" Alec asked.  
"Don't be ridiculous Alexander. Can't your mom just be happy without having a reason?" Maryse said with a smile.  
"Well I guess not." Alec mumbled.  
Maryse nodded and then stood up. She collected everyones plates and placed them in the sink. Maryse then walked over to her kids and kissed each of them on the cheek. 

"Well i'm going to call it a night. Please could you do the dishes for me? Good night children sleep well." Maryse said and then walked up stairs and into her room.  
Once their mom was gone Alec looked at his siblings and they all had the same confused look on their faces.  
"What was that?" Jace asked breaking the silence.  
"I don't know but whenever she gets like that it's never good for any of us." Alec said with a sigh.  
"Yep. We will probably know the reason tomorrow." Isabelle replied  
Alec nodded. "Well we have school tomorrow and Max needs to get to bed." Alec said looking at Max. He then looked at his other siblings.  
"Don't worry Alec. Me and Jace will do the dishes tonight." Isabelle said with a smile.  
"Thanks. You two should go to bed soon. I'm going to put Max to bed and then I'll be in my room if you need anything."

The siblings all then hugged and said goodnight to each other. Alec tucked in Max into his bed and he was about to leave when Max grabbed his wrist.  
"What is it buddy?" Alec asked sitting down on the bed.  
"Why can't mom just act like that all the time? Why can't she be our mother for once?"  
Alec sighed. Max was 9 and he shouldn't have to be asking these kinds of questions.  
"I wish I knew Max. It's unfair to us but what I do know is that no matter what me, you, Jace, and Isabelle will always have each others backs."  
"No matter what?"  
"No matter what." Alec said and kissed his head. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you in the morning. Love you buddy."  
"Thanks for being a great brother Alec. Love you too." 

Alec smiled and left the room. He then walked into his room and into his bathroom. He was lucky enough to have a bathroom in his room. Alec always took a shower every night instead of the morning because he knew his siblings needed the bathroom in the morning. Once he was done with the shower he put on boxers and sweatpants and climbed into bed. The next thing he did was check his phone and when he saw he had a text message he smiled.

-Good Night Alexander. See you tomorrow darling. Sleep well.  
Alec smiled and texted back.  
-Good Night Magnus. You as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing  
> hope you enjoy the chapter

It was now the next day and Alec had just dropped Max at the elementary. Alec was glad Jace had decided to take his own car today because Jace and Isabelle were both not ready when Alec had to leave. He finally made it to the highschool and just when he get out of the car he's in the arms of someone no other than Magnus Bane. Alec smiled and wraps his arms around Magnus. "Hey." Magnus said softly.   
"Hey yourself." Alec replies. 

The both of them then head inside towards their lockers. Magnus's locker is a few lockers down so they separate once they reach Alec's locker. As Alec grabs some textbooks and notebooks and puts them into his backpack he is greeted by Clary and Simon.   
"Hey Lighwood." Clary says with a grin as Simon opens his locker.   
"Hey Fray." Alec responded with a small smile. "How was your date with my brother?"   
"It was fun. He's actually really romantic. Who would of thought." Clary said with a blush.  
Alec laughs. "Jace can seem like a jerk but he's really nice and caring deep down."   
"Kinda like you." Simon said. Alec looks over and raises an eyebrow. " I just mean that you are intimidating when I first met you. I mean you even look intimidating but you're really cool."   
"Thanks I guess?" Alec says and closes his locker.

He was just about to head over to Magnus when he saw him talking to Camille. Camille then leans over and whispers something in Magnus's ear causing them both to turn and look at Alec. Alec quickly ducks his head.  
"Shit." Clary said as she looked over as well. "I'll be right back." Clary said as she stomped over there.  
Clary then says something to Camille and drags Magnus away from her and over to Alec and Simon.  
"She's such a bitch." Clary mumbled to no one in particular. Magnus sighs and then looks over to Alec who still had his head down. He slowly reaches for Alec's hand and takes it. When Alec looks up he gives him a reassuring smile and Alec smiles back.   
When they look over at Clary they could see her with a huge grin.  
"What Biscuit?" Magnus asks  
"You're finally together. I'm so happy for you!" Clary squeals.  
"Yeah man. I mean you've been talking about wanting to go out with Alec since day one." Simon said.   
"And we're done here. See you later." Magnus said and dragged Alec away from them.

Alec looked over at Magnus and then at their conjoined hands and smiled. He then laughed causing Magnus to stop and look at him.  
"What's so funny?" Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Since day one huh?" Alec asked innocently.  
Magnus rolled his eyes and pushed Alec's shoulder. "Shut up." Magnus mumbled.  
"So was I the one Clary and Simon were talking about that one day at his locker?" Alec asked  
Magnus's eyes went wide. "What? What were they talking about? What did they say?"  
"You know... I think you should ask them that." Alec said teasingly.  
The bell finally rang and Alec dropped Magnus's hand.  
"No fair Alexander." Magnus pouted. "Just tell me."  
Alec laughed and shook his head. "Sorry but I got to get to class."

Alec was about to turn away when Magnus grabbed his arm and pulled him into Magnus. Magnus then placed a hand behind Alec's neck and one on his cheek and leaned in. They met halfway and kissed. It was sweet and nice and short. When they parted they both smiled.   
"See you soon." Alec whispered.  
"You can bet on it. I mean we do have classes and lunch together." Magnus replied with a smirk.  
Alec rolled his eyes and left for class. As he made his way over to his class he began to think how it was weird being so comfortable around Magnus. The only time he could be himself was around his siblings but now he could be himself around Magnus as well. It was nice and Alec loved it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes in my writing  
> hope you enjoy the chapter

It was finally time to go to art class. When he got there he saw Clary,Magnus, and Isabelle already sitting at the table. He walked over and sat down next to Clary while Magnus and Isabelle were on the other side of the table. Jocelyn then told everyone to grab their stuff and that they had thirty minutes to finish their projects and that the last fifteen minutes of class would be about presenting the projects. Meanwhile the fashion class teacher told her students to continue working on their designs with their partners. Alec got up and grabbed his painting, paint, and paint brushes along with Clary's painting. He got back to the table and handed Clary her painting and got to work on his. 

"So Alec, how come Jace is picking up Max and not you?" Isabelle asked as she went through types of materials.  
Alec sighed. "Mom texted me this morning, she wants to meet up with me after school to talk about something."   
Isabelle dropped the materials and looked at Alec with wide eyes. "That can't be good. First she was in a weird good mood and now she wants to meet up with you? Alec....you know what this means right?"   
Before Alec could answer, it was Clary who spoke up. "Why is it weird that your mom was in a good mood and wants to meet you with Alec?"  
"You don't know our mom Clary. She only is like that when something good happens to her but it affects her children in a bad way. It's kinda hard to explain." Alec replied.  
"Well whatever it is, i'm sure you will be fine." Magnus said with a kind smile looking at Alec.  
Alec smiled back. "I hope so."

Thirty minutes passed and it was finally time to clean up and present. After cleaning up Jocelyn called the first name to come up and present.   
"Clary you can start." Jocelyn said and Clary sighed and stood up. She then grabbed her painting and walked to the front of the class.  
"Now this is how it's going to go. You're going to explain the painting and then once you're finished I'll let your class mates ask questions if they have any. You can start Clarissa." Jocelyn said.  
"Mom. I told you not to call me that." Clary mumbled. She then held up her painting and Alec smiled when he saw it. It was gorgeous. In the painting was a beautiful house with a blue sky with clouds and green grass. And in front of the house were three people standing in front of the house but you could only see their backs.  
"This is my family. I've lived in this house my entire life. The person on the right is my mom, i'm in the middle, and my step dad Luke is on the left. I chose to do this for the family theme because this is what my family is." Clary said.  
After a few questions Clary placed her painting on the shelf that Jocelyn wanted them to set them on and went back to her table. 

A few more names were called and then it was Alec's turn. He slowly got up and grabbed his painting and walked to the front. He was holding the painting so that it was facing him. He hated speaking in front of crowds but when it came to his art he didn't really mind unless it was something he really didn't want to talk about it. He then slowly turned the painting around and he heard a few people gasp. When he looked up he saw Magnus and Isabelle stop working and turn their attention towards Alec's painting. Isabelle's eyes were watery from unshed tears and she had a smile on her face. Magnus leaned his head on his hand and he was also smiling in awe. The painting was breath taking. The background was black but in the middle of the painting were hands staked on top of each other. The hands were life like and he got the skin color of each of his siblings right on the dot. To some it would look simple but to others it held a story. 

"In my painting I have my siblings and my hands stacked on top of each other. I went from oldest to youngest. So on the bottom is my hand, next is Jace's hand, my brother, and then Isabelles hand, my sister, and last but not least my youngest brother Max. My siblings mean the world to me and when one of us got scared or sad one of us would hold out our hands and we would start stacking our hands on top of it. It's a way to let each other know that we are always there for each other and I thought this would be perfect for the Family theme." Alec explained as he looked at his painting. 

As soon as Alec got done explaining a few class mates held out their hands to ask a question.  
"Yes Camille?" Jocelyn asked. Magnus turned around and saw that in fact Camille was raising her hand. Magnus knew that this couldn't be good.  
"I was wondering...why don't your parents do that with you? Like where are your parents hands?" Camille asked with a smirk.  
Alec's eyes wend wide and he quickly ducked his head. "It's complicated." Alec replied  
Lilly who was Camille's right hand had her hand raised as well and Jocelyn called on her next.  
"Why is it complicated? This is a family theme so shouldn't your whole family be on there?" Lilly asked and Camille gave her a appreciated look.  
Alec sighed. "It's really none of your business."   
"But why?" Lilly asked again. 

Alec looked over at Jocelyn who was doing nothing to stop the questions. He then looked over at his table and saw Clary glaring at her mom.   
"Because I don't have a good relation ship with them alright? Are we done here?" Alec asked now getting annoyed.  
"Yep we are done." Camille said with another smirk. Alec rolled his eyes and took his painting to the shelf. He then made his way back to the table and sat down not looking at anyone.   
"Alec..." Isabelle said as she reached over to place a hand on Alec's. Alec quickly pulled it away. "Don't Isabelle. I'm fine." 

Soon the bell rang and the students started to leave. Isabelle kissed Alec on his cheek and told him she would see him at lunch. She then hugged Magus and Clary and left. Clary picked up her backpack and marched up to her mother.  
"Why didn't you stop them?" Clary demanded.  
Jocelyn raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"   
"Camille and Lilly. They were obviously asking Alec personal questions that he was uncomfortable answering. You should of stopped them mom."   
"Alec handled it. You should get going to classy young lady." Jocelyn said and started to type away at her computer.  
Clary groaned and stomped off back to Alec and Magnus.   
"I'm sorry about that Alec." Clary said softly.  
"It's fine Clary. Really." Alec said with a smile. 

Clary, Magnus, and Alec then headed out of the class room. Clary said her good byes and that she will see them at lunch as well and Magnus and Alec went the separate way. Magnus looked over at Alec and could tell the younger boy was tense.  
"You're painting was beautiful Alexander. You are really talented." Magnus said softly.  
Alec looked over and Smiled. "Thank you Magnus."   
"You're welcome." Magnus replied and kissed his cheek. He then turned left and into his class room. Alec laughed to himself and headed towards his next class.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes.

It was finally lunch time and Alec had just got done putting things in his locker and taking things out of his locker into his back pack. Once he got to the lunch room he realized that the table he sat at the first day was empty and he tried to look around for Clary or his siblings but he didn't see them so he walked over to the table and sat down. He then took out his lunch and a book he had to read for English class. He had to finish the book in two weeks but since Alec was such a book nerd he would most likely finish it in three days or less. 

Alec didn't realize someone had sat next to him because he was so into the book when that someone cleared their throat. Alec looked up and saw Magnus sitting next to him with Jace on the other side of him and Clary, Isabelle, and a new girl who was sitting in front of Alec. Everyone was staring at him.  
"Can I help you?" Alec asked the group raising an eyebrow.  
Isabelle laughed. "You're so obsessed with books that you didn't realize we were sitting here for a good ten minutes."  
Alec rolled his eyes. "Books are better than going to parties or doing what ever you do Isabelle." Alec replied.  
"Thank you! See Magnus, someone else understands the importance of books and how amaizng they are." The new girl said.  
Magnus laughed. "I guess so." Magnus said and looked at Alec who was confused as to who this girl was.  
"Oh right. Alexander this is one of my best friends Tessa. Tessa this is the lovely Alexander." Magnus said and kissed Alecs cheek.

Alec blushed and ducked his head with a small smile.  
"Nice to meet you Alec." Tessa said and held out her hand.  
Alec rose his head up and smiled at her. "You as well."   
Magnus grinned. "I think you two will be good friends. You are so much alike."   
Alec smiled and then looked over at Tessa. "Hey aren't you in my English class?"   
Tessa nodded. "Yeah I am."  
"Sorry I didn't notice you before. I'm not good with people." Alec said softly.  
Tessa gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alright. I'm not good with people either."

Alec and Tessa then went into conversation about the two books they had to read and Magnus smiled fondly at them.  
Jace and Clary were also talking until Simon showed up and Jace rolled his eyes as Clary started to talk to him instead. She did however grab Jace's hand which made him feel better about the situation.  
Isabelle looked at Magus and then got out her phone and set him a text. When Magnus's phone buzzed he got it out of his pocket and when he saw who texted him he looked at Isabelle and rose an eyebrow. Isabelle rolled her eyes and tapped on her phone.  
Magnus nodded and opened the message.

Isabelle: Looks like Tessa is stealing your boyfriend  
Magnus: He's not my boyfriend...  
Isabelle: What? Bane you better not be messing with my brother then.  
Magnus: It's not like that I promise. It's just we only went on one date and we haven't really talked about it yet.  
Isabelle:Oh okay good. But just so you know if you hurt him then I hurt you got it?  
Magnus: Yes ma'm!  
Isabelle: Good. By the way we should go shopping sometime. You have excellent fashion taste.  
Magnus: I could say the same about you darling.

"Why are you guys texting each other? You're literally sitting at the same table. Care to share with the class?" Jace asked looked at Magnus and Isabelle causing everyone else to stop talking.  
"None of your business Johnathon." Isabelle said as she reached over the table and flicked his arm.  
"You're name is Johnathon?" Clary asked.  
"Yeah. But I go by Jace so please call me Jace." Jace replied.  
"You and Alec are exactly the same when it comes to your names." Isabelle responded.  
"Well I don't like my name because it's too common." Jace said.  
"What about you Alec? Why don't you like Alexander?" Simon asked.  
"Because it's what my parents calls me when they are mad at me or disappointed." Alec replied.  
"I thought you only live with your mom." Simon said.  
"We do." Alec replied hoping Simon wouldn't ask any more questions but of course that wasn't the case.

"So why does Magnus get to call you Alexander?" Simon asked and Alec blushed.  
"Because I'm special duh." Magnus said saving Alec.  
Alec looked over and gave him a smile.  
"You two are so cute. I can tell why you always talk about him Magnus. He's adorable." Tessa said  
Magnus looked over and glared at her. Alec laughed. "So you do talk about me all the time do you?"  
"Pft...no." Magnus replied.  
"Liar." Tessa commented.

The table then went quiet until Jace looked over at Alec.  
"Why does mom want me to pick up Max? Don't you usually do it?" Jace asked.  
"I don't know. She just said she wanted to meet up with me at some cafe after my classes. It's not going to end well though I can tell." Alec replied  
"Never does." Isabelle said with a sigh.

The bell finally rang and everyone went their separate ways except Magnus and Alec who had Chemistry together.  
"I don't get it." Magnus said as they walked down the hallway.  
"Get what?" Alec asked.  
"Why we have to take Chemistry when we all ready got it." Magnus said with a wink and nudged Alec's arm.  
"Oh my god you're terrible." Alec said with a laugh.  
"You won't say that in bed darling." Magnus whispered in his ear and turned the corner and into the class room.  
Alec's face turned red as it could and he stopped walking. After a few minutes he walked into the class room and over to his desk next to Magnus's.  
When he looked over at Magnus, the older boy was smirking at him.  
"Stop it." Alec said as he got out his text book.  
"Stop what?" Magnus asked innocently.  
"Stop looking at me like that. I won't be able to concentrate." Alec replied  
"It's so hard not to look at you. I mean have you seen yourself?"

Alec groaned and thanked the lord when the teacher stood up and the late bell rang. The teacher than began to explain their lesson and even though Alec felt Magnus's gaze on him and his cheeks heat up he tried his very best not to turn around and look at Magnus him self. It was hard not to look at Magnus because damn was he attractive but if Alec wanted good grades then he would have to pay attention and pay attention is what he did.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and if there are any mistakes I apologize (:  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter (:

Once the bell rang and Chemistry class was over Alec knew it was the time he dreaded the most. The time to see his mother to see what she wanted.  
Alec leaned his head against his locker as he closed his eyes and took a big sigh.  
"Are you alright?" A voice said beside him making him jump. Alec looked over and saw it was Magnus.  
"I'm fine." Alec said. It was a lie but he didn't want to bother Magnus about it.  
Magnus frowned. "No you're not darling. Tell me what's wrong?" 

Alec was about to tell him that he shouldn't worry about it when the bell rang.   
"You should get to class Magnus. You don't want to be late. I'll call you later alright?" Alec said and turned around and walked away.  
Magnus stood there wondering what was going on. He could tell Alec was hurting but he didn't know why. He sighed and turned on his heel to head to class.

When Alec arrived at the cafe his mother suggested they meet at he realized she wasn't there yet so he ordered himself a simple black coffee and found a seat. He then sent Isabelle and Jace a text message saying that he was meeting their mother now and to wish him luck. They both sent him good luck and Alec smiled. When he heard the chime of the bell above the door he lifted his head and saw his mother walking towards him with a smile. It was a fake smile but still a smile. He knew that whatever she had to tell him wasn't going to be something he wanted to hear and that he would be the one to have to tell his siblings. He always hated these kinds of talks. 

"Alexander." His mother said as she sat down.  
"Hello mother. I would of ordered you something but I didn't want it to get cold." Alec said.  
"That's fine. We won't be here long. i just need to tell you something." Maryse said.  
"Oh? What is it?" Alec asked.  
"Well, look I'm just going to go on and say it. I met a man. He's wonderful and rich and just amazing. I met him at the office one day and we instantly clicked. He took me on a date and a few more after that. When I told him that I had kids he told me he didn't like that and it was either you guys or him. He even offered that I could live with him. Alexander isn't that wonderful? I'll finally be with a man who loves me! What I wanted to say is that...I'm leaving you four. I won't be coming home anymore and I don't want to play mother anymore either. I chose him and I think I always will. I'm sorry Alexander but it's the way it's going to be." Maryse said with a straight face.

Alec was in shock. He was angry and sad and who knows what else. He was trying to hold back tears as he mom told him that she was leaving and they would no longer have a mom. He knew he would have to be the one to explain it to his siblings.  
"What will we do? Are you....are you going to sell the house?" Alec asked trying not to cry.  
"Oh no. I'm not cruel. I won't put you out on the streets. I also will send you a check every month for you to get food and other things but that's about it. I won't contact you anymore. Mark doesn't like kids and since I chose him I can't be talking to you four. You won't have to worry about me or anything else. You should be greatful I'm even sending you checks for food and clothes and whatever else. Now...that is all I have to say. I wish you luck Alexander. Good bye." Maryse said and stood up. She then walked out of the cafe, got into her car, and drove off.

Alec sat there. He didn't want to move or talk or even breath. He didn't know what to do. He then couldn't hold it in anymore and he let a tear fall down his face.  
He knew people were looking at him and so he got up and rushed out. He then got into his jeep and drove to the place he could only think of. He drove to Magnus's. He couldn't go home and tell his siblings the news yet. He just couldn't. 

When he got there, he parked his jeep and that's when it really hit him. He would have to tell his siblings that their mom won't be coming home anymore. He would have to look out for his siblings more than he ever has before. He would immediately have to get a job once school was over which meant he couldn't go to college. He wouldn't be able to afford it. He just didn't know what to do so he gripped the steering wheel as tight as he could and started to sob. Suddenly Alec couldn't breath and he knew he was starting to have a panic attack. It was just all too much.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!  
> Sorry for the wait.
> 
> Warning:   
> Homophobic word used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and if there are any mistakes I apologize  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter (:

Alec couldn't breathe as he gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He knew having a panic attack in the middle of Magnus's drive way was probably weird but at the moment he couldn't care. He had tears running down his cheeks and he squeezed his eyes shut trying to concentrate on breathing but nothing was happening. He needed someone to talk him out of it but who could he call? Who would come to help him? If he called one of his siblings he would have to explain and it was all too soon. So he squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Alec didn't notice someone pull up into the same driveway. He didn't notice someone get out the car and run over to his jeep. He didn't notice that same person open his passenger side door and get into his car. What he did notice was the voice of the first person he wanted to see even if he thought he was being pathetic. Magnus had a life and he didn't need Alec being a burden but Magnus was there. In his car trying to calm him down.

"Alexander...darling...I'm going to touch you okay?" Magnus said calmly. Alec couldn't talk over his sobs. He couldn't talk when he couldn't breathe so he nodded instead.  
Magnus slowly brought his hand over to Alec's back and started to rub circles into it.   
"Darling I need you to look at me. Alexander can you do that for me sweetie?" Magnus asked softly.  
Alec still had his eyes shut. He didn't want to see the look of pity on Magnus's face or even worse to see if the older boy was annoyed by Alec so he shook his head no.  
"Okay...shhh...it's alright Alexander. You're okay. I need you to breathe with me. Breathe in and out on the counts okay?"

Alec took a minute before nodding his head sowly. Magnus still had his hand on his back and noticed Alec was gripping the steering wheel hard so he brought his other hand to one of Alec's and gently grabbed it so that Alec could hold onto Magnus instead.   
"Okay I'm going to start counting. You can do this, I know you can." Magnus explained and then took a deep breath in and out himself before counting.  
"One...two...three...four...that's it you got it." Magnus said as Alec's breathing started to go back to normal.  
After a few more counts Alec could breath again and his crying had stopped but he was a little shaky and he still had his eyes closed.

Magnus's heart broke seeing this beautiful boy break down. He didn't care that his parents were waiting for him inside. He had to be there for Alec and nothing else mattered.  
He noticed his car was still on so he reached over Alec and turned the key. He then slowly kissed Alec on his temple.  
"How about we go inside and we can talk...or not talk. What ever you want sweetheart okay?" Magnus whispered.  
Alec slowly opened his eyes and turned to Magnus. "Okay." Alec said as his voice cracked.   
Magnus kissed his temple once more and got out of the car. He then walked over to the drivers side and opened the door for Alec helping him out. Magnus then took the Alec's car keys and locked his Jeep before they headed inside.

Once they stepped inside they were greeted by two very angry men. But once they saw Alec their expressions softened. Alec had began to cry again because he didn't want Magnus to be in trouble because of him. He was also crying because he was just so annoyed and angry at everything.   
"I'm going to take Alec to my room. I'll come talk to you guys soon I promise." Magnus said.  
"Okay honey. Let us know if you need anything." Jem said looking at Alec. Magnus could see sadness in his gaurdians eyes but he couldn't worry about that.  
He led Alec into his room and closed the door behind him. He then sat Alec on the bed and knelt down to take Alec's shoes off for him. Magnus then took his own shoes off and sat down next to Alec. 

"Can I hug you Alexander?" Magnus whispered and Alec nodded.  
Once Alec felt Magnus's arms wrap around him he started to sob again.   
Magnus felt a tear escape his eyes as well. Seeing the boy he cared for, had liked and is falling for like this broke his heart.   
"Shh...baby it's okay. What ever it is you'll be fine I promise. You're okay I promise. Let it out baby just let it out." Magnus whispered as he rocked Alec back and forth.  
A few minutes later Alec stopped crying and they just sat in each others arms, and for once Alec felt safe.   
"I hate her Magnus. I hate her so much. I can't...how am I supposed to tell them? How am I supposed to do this Magnus....I'm scared." Alec said as he voice cracked once more.

Magnus wiped a few tears off of Alecs cheeks.   
"Who do you hate baby? What's going on?"  
"My mom....you know how she wanted to meet up with me after...after school?"   
Magnus nodded.   
"Well I met her at this cafe and...and she told me...she..."   
Magnus rubbed Alecs back. "Take your time darling."  
"She told me that she's leaving us. She left us for a man Magnus! She said that she will keep sending us checks for food and stuff but she's never coming back. She...she's not going to see her kids ever again and she doesn't care because the guy she's with hates kids and he made her choose. Him or us and she chose him! It's not fair Magnus! I don't know what I'm supposed to tell my siblings. Especially Max...he's only a kid! And now it's up to me to take care of them and I don't know if I can. I'm only seventeen! I'm not even eighteen yet. I don't know how to do this....Magnus I....I'm scared that I won't be able to take care of them or that they'll hate me because she left."

Magnus was furious. How could their mom leave them like that....Alec was still a kid himself and now he had to take on a huge responsibility.  
"It's just not fair. You know my father left when he found out I was gay. He said he couldn't handle having a fag for a son and that he would rather me be dead than gay and then he left. He left without saying good bye to my siblings and my siblings took it hard. Especially Max because he didn't understand. My mother blamed me for him leaving too...and she is blaming me for her leaving as well in a way and now I have to tell my siblings that our mom is gone and she's not coming back because she doesn't care about us."

Once Alec went silent Magnus knew he was done talking so Magnus hugged Alec tighter.  
"I'm so sorry Alexander. If I could make her stay and be a good mother to you I would but unfortunately that's not how it works. However I know you. You're strong and caring and I know you will look after your siblings. I know you will do everything in your power to make sure they are okay and that they know they are loved because they are. But you Alexander are loved too. They won't hate you, not by a long shot. I know you think that the world is crashing down but it's not. You will get through this, I know you will baby and I will be there with you every step of the way. And so will my foster parents. They adore you. Will is a cop and Jem is a doctor and they love helping people and they will no doubt love helping you through this. We all will. Darling It's going to be okay I promise."

Alec nodded. He then leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder and Magnus could tell Alec was crying once more.   
"I'm just so scared. It's not fair."   
Magnus nodded and kissed Alec's head. "I know...I know darling."  
The room then went silent and it seemed like forever until Alec stopped crying and his breathing evened out. When Magnus looked down he saw Alec asleep with dried tear marks on his face.  
"I wish I could make it better for you. I wish I could give you the world but I promise you, you're not alone." Magnus whispered to Alec even though he knew he couldn't hear him.  
He gently laid Alec down and lifted the covers over him. Magnus was about to lay down too when he heard Alec's phone go off. Magnus quickly got off the bed and grabbed Alec's phone before it could wake him up.

Magnus looked too see who was calling and saw it was Isabelle so he answered.  
"Alec! Thank god. Where are you? Are you okay? How did it go with mom?"  
Magnus shut his eyes and sighed. "Isabelle darling...It's Magnus."  
"Magnus? Where is Alec."  
"He's with me. He's going to spend the night I hope that's okay."  
"Of course. Is he alright? He never stays out if it's a school night." Isabelle said and Magnus could hear the concern in her voice.  
"He will be. Something happened and I can't explain it to you...Alec has to be the one to tell you but I promise he is okay and you guys will be too. We will all talk about it at school tomorrow okay?"  
"Okay. Thank you for telling me." Isabelle said with a sigh.  
"Of course Darling."  
"Magnus?"  
"Yes Isabelle?"  
"Take care of him for me okay?"  
"I will. Good night."  
"Good Night."

Once Magnus hung up he then realized he had to talk to his guardians. So he placed the phone on his night stand, walked over to the bed, bent down and kissed Alec's cheek gently. He then tugged the covers over Alec some more and quietly left his room to talk to Jem and WIll, his foster parents.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and if there are any mistakes I apologize  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter (:

When Magnus stepped out of his room and into the living room he saw WIll and Jem huddled together on the couch watching tv.  
However as soon as they saw Magnus they immediate stood up and walked over to him. Magnus could see the concern in their eyes and it made him love his guardians ever more that they cared about Alec even if they didn't really know him.

"Whats wrong Magnus? Is Alec alright?" Jem asked.  
Magnus sighed and shook his head. "No. His mom left them. Alec has three other siblings and today his mother asked him to come by a cafe so they could talk after school. I guess when they met she told them that she was leaving them and she wasn't coming back because she met a rich man who hated kids. He had her choose between him and her own kids and she picked him. How messed up is that? Now Alec has to take care of his siblings by himself and it's not fair." Magnus said finally he couldn't hold it in anymore.  
He wrapped his arms around both Will and Jem and started to cry.   
"He's such a good person. It's not fair."

"Hey hey, it's alright Magnus, shh sweetie it's okay." Will whispered rubbing the younger one's back.  
They stood like that until Magnus stopped crying. They then sat down on the couch as Jem left to go make tea.  
"What about his father? Is he not in the picture?" WIll asked.   
Jem came back and handed his husband and Magnus a mug filled with tea.  
"No. He left a few years ago because Alec told him he was gay. I guess he said that he would rather Alec be dead than gay and he left."  
Will shook his head. "What a complete ass."  
"I wish I could help him." Magnus whispered.

"We will. We will help him and his siblings through it. He means a lot to you Magnus and even though we don't know him, he seems like a good kid and me and Will are going to find a way to make this right. He's just a kid, him and his siblings and they don't deserve this. We'll figure this out I promise. Now you have school in the morning so I suggest you get some rest kiddo." Jem said.  
Magnus nodded and stood up. He then kissed his gaurdians on the cheek and said good night.   
When he went back into his room he saw Alec sleeping on his side. He looked so peaceful and Magnus wished he could always be like that.   
He then climbed into bed, kissed Alec on his temple and went to sleep.

Hours later the alarm that Magnus had set every school morning went off. Magnus groaned and opened his eyes and he shut the alarm off. He then felt something nuzzle into his neck and when he looked over he saw it was Alec with his face in the side of his neck with his arm draped around Magnus's waste.   
Magnus smiled. He forgot what it was like waking up next to some one. The last time he did was when he was with Camille and it was different. Everything about Camille was different when it came to Alec and that was a good thing. Camille was a manipulator and a bitch. Even though Magnus loved her once, he realized it wasn't true love and that now thinking about her made him sick. 

Magnus saw that Alec was still asleep and started to rub Alec's arm. A few minutes later Alec's eyes started to flutter open.  
"Good morning handsome." Magnus whispered.  
Alec smiled as he looked right into Magnus's beautiful eyes. "Morning."  
"Okay your morning voice is hot." Magnus said with a wink and leaned in to kiss him.   
Alec backed away with a laugh. "Morning breath Magnus."  
"I don't care." Magnus replied and kissed the gorgeous boy laying beside him.  
"We got to get ready for school babe." Magnus said and got off the bed.  
Alec sighed and sat up rubbing his eyes. "I can't..." Alec said and then ducked his head.

Magnus frowned and sat on the bed once again.  
"You can Alexander."  
"How am I supposed to face them Magnus? How am I supposed to tell my siblings?"  
Magnus wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. "They won't hate you I promise baby. They love you and they are strong. I will be there with you when you tell them. We can do it after school okay? It will be alright I promise you."  
Alec nodded and cupped Magnus's face. "You always know what to say."  
Magnus smiled and leaned into Alec's hand. "Alec can I tell you something?"  
"Of course."  
"My last relationship....it was a bad one. A very bad one. But with you...it feels right. I'm glad you're in my life Alec. You mean the world to me and even though we just started this daring thing and we've only known each other for a few weeks, I just want you to know that you're very important to me and being your boyfriend makes me happier than you will ever know. You make me feel wanted and care for."

Alec smiled and kissed him. He put all his heart in soul into that kiss and when they broke apart they rested their foreheads on top of each others.  
"Magnus, everything you just said...I feel the same about you."  
Magnus sighed with happiness and kissed Alec's cheek. "Now lets get ready. I have some clothes that will fit you and yes I do have normal clothes."  
Alec laughed and stood up. "I like your clothes Magnus, just not on me."  
Magnus rolled his eyes and threw Alec a plain black t shirt with jeans.   
"Are your parents here?" Alec asked.  
"No they're at work. Why?" Magnus asked as he got dressed.  
"Just wondering." Alec replied.

When they were finished getting dressed they headed into the kitchen and ate breakfast.  
"Do you want to ride with me today? I can take you home after we talk to my siblings." Alec asked shyly.  
"Of course. I would love a ride from you." Magnus said with a wink and basically purred.   
Alec blushed and shook his head. "Magnus that's not what I meant."  
Magnus laughed and patted Alec's chest. "You're so adorable. Come on gorgeous lets go."  
Alec chuckled and they got into Alec's jeep. When they got to school Alec took a deep breath in and out and grabbed Magnus's hand. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand and they made their way into the school building knowing what was going to happen at the end of the day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading and thank you for the comments!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

When they got inside the school building and towards the lockers they saw Jace and Isabelle both standing by Alec's locker.  
"Hey guys." Alec said sheepishly.   
Isabelle smiled and hugged him. "Hey big bro. Are you alright?"  
"I'm okay. Did you take Max to school?" Alce asked.  
Jace nodded. "Yeah we took my car. Mom didn't come home last night so I had to take him. Max was asking why you weren't home either you know."  
Alec sighed and bowed his head. "Yeah I know and I'm sorry. It's just after my talk with mom I couldn't go home. Which we need to talk after school. It's about mom."   
Jace smiled and hugged Alec. "Hey I'm not mad trust me. Me and Isabelle get it. And alright, we can pick out a spot to meet at during lunch."

Just then the bell rang and it was time to get to class.  
"Come on Jace let's get to English." Alec said and then turned to Magnus and kissed him on the cheek.   
"See you guys third period." Alec said to Isabelle and Magnus and then left with Jace right beside him.  
Magnus was about to leave to when Isabelle grabbed his arm. "Hey Magnus?"   
"Yes darling?"   
"He's okay right?" Isabelle asked with a frown.  
Magnus sighed and grabbed her hand. "He will be."  
Isabelle smiled and nodded. "You're good for him. Thank you for taking care of him last night."  
Magnus smiled. "Of course. Your brother means a lot to me."  
The two of them then separated ways towards their own class rooms.

When Jace and Alec got to their class they saw that Simon was already there and Jace groaned.  
"He talks so much Alec. I went to Clarys house yesterday for like an hour and he was there and he wouldn't shut up."  
Alec laughed. "Be nice Jace."  
"Hey I can do nice." Jace replied as they sat down in their seats.  
Simon turned around and smiled at them. "Hey guys!"   
"Hey Simon." Jace and Alec said in unison.  
Jace then turned to look at Alec. "So you and Magnus are official huh?"   
Alec blushed and ducked his head. "I...yeah. Are you alright with that?"  
Jace smiled and patter his shoulder. "Of course Alec. I support you no matter what."

The late bell rang and the teacher walked into the class room and immediately started to teach the lesson for the day.   
They started off with basic math problems since it was only the third day of school. They did end up getting a worksheet for homework when the bell rang once more.  
"See you at lunch." Alec said to Jace.   
"I'll be there!" Simon said with a grin and walked away.  
"I was talking to you but okay." Alec said and Jace laughed.  
"See you buddy." Jace replied and walked away.

Alec was glad it was finally third period. His favorite class, which was art. Art was a way to express himself without using words which Alec was grateful for.   
When he got there he saw Clary at their table already. Isabelle and Magnus would arrive later since they had to meet with their teacher first to go over what they would be doing.  
"Hey Clary." Alec said as he sat down. Clary looked up and grinned.  
"Hey Alec. You look good today."  
Alec rose an eyebrow. "Uh thanks?"  
Clary laughed. "So I heard you slept over at Magnus's." Clary said with a wink.  
Alec groaned. "Oh my gosh who told you that? And we didn't do anything...I was in a hard place last night and I didn't want to go home so I went to his house."  
"isabelle. And I'm sorry I didn't know. Are you alright?" Clary asked.  
Alec smiled. "For now."

 

Magnus and Isabelle chose that time to walk in. They walked over to the table and Magnus sat down beside Alec and Isabelle beside Clary.  
Ms.Fray then started to explain that they would need to pick a partner to create a painting with. It could be about anything but they would have to do half of the work while the other did the other half and it would be due at the end of the week. It was Tuesday now so they had four days to do it including today.   
"Want to work together Alec?" Clary asked.  
"Yeah sure. What do you have in mind?" Alec asked.  
"I think we should do day and night. What do you think?"  
Alec smiled. "Sounds good. Can I do night?"   
Clary nodded. "Yeah I was going to ask for day anyways. Let me go get the supplies."  
Alec nodded as Clary got up and left to get everything they needed.

"So what are you guys working on?" Alec asked Magnus and his sister.  
"Well my dear Alexander, we are working on our clothing designs and then what our booth will look like during art week at school." Magnus replied.  
"Oh. Isn't that like three weeks away?"   
"Yep so stop talking to us and let us work." Isabelle mumbled  
Magnus laughed and grabbed Alec's hand under the table as he went back to doodling.  
Alec smiled and shook his head. Clary came back and they began to work on their own project.

Art week was a week dedicated to the fashion students, art students, choir students. Dance students, and band students.   
During the third day of art week is fashion day and they would have a fashion show based off of the fashion students designs. After the fashion show they would all head outside and all of the fashion students would set up a booth with their own designs and they would sell their own made clothes to anyone who wanted to buy something for them.  
It was always fun and whatever they sold, they got to keep the money for themselves. It was a way to teach kids how to get into the fashion industry if they wanted to open their own store or business.

The schedule for Art week went like this. Choir day was Monday, Dance day was Tuesday, Fashion day was Wednesday, Band Day was Thursday, and Art day was Friday.  
Friday would be Alec's and Clary's day. They don't know what they would be doing yet but they couldn't wait to find out.  
This week however is held during fall break which meant they would have the whole day at the school to set up and then during the evening they would officially show off their hard work. Family and friends of the students were always welcomed so that the students could show off their work.

It was about five minutes until class which meant it was clean up time.  
"I'll clean up Clary." Alec said as he stood up and took the supplies with him to the back counter.  
Finally they bell rang and the four stood around the table.  
"See you guys at lunch?" Clary asked.  
"Yep!" Magnus said.  
Clary and Isabelle smiled as they left together.  
Magnus held Alec's hand until everyone left the class room including the teacher. He then pulled Alec towards him and rested his hands on the other boys hips.  
"Hello gorgeous." Magnus whispered and smiled at Alec's blush.  
"Magnus...." Alec replied with a small smile.  
Magnus shook his head fondly and leaned in and kissed him.  
"I've been wanting to do that all day. See you at lunch handsome." Magnus said and turned around and left leaving a flustered Alec.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading and thank you for the comments!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

It was finally lunch time and Alec couldn't get out of the class room fast enough. He went to his locker to put somethings away and then headed into the cafeteria. He was the first one to arrive at their table but right when he sat down he saw someone approach his table and sit right across from him. When Alec looked up he saw it was Raj. Alec had a few classes with Raj and sometimes they spoke about class work but other than that he hardly ever talked. Raj was also the captain of the foot ball team.

"Uh...hey Raj?" Alec said more like a question. He noticed Raj was staring at him, so he fidgeted in his seat feeling uncomfortable.   
"Hey Alexander." Raj said with a grin. "I just wanted to let you know that your brother Jace got on the team."  
"It's Alec, and that's awesome." Alec said with a half smile.  
Raj laughed. Alec noticed that Raj's eyes never left Alec's face. Alec looked around hoping to see Magnus or one of his siblings or even Clary and Simon walking in but of course he didn't see anyone. Alec sighed and unzipped his back pack taking out his school lunch.  
Alec then looked back over at Raj and rose an eyebrow. "Uh....did you need anything?"

Raj smirked and shook his head. "Not really. I was actually hoping that since I helped get your brother on the team that you would go on a date with me."  
Alec's eyes widened and he started to blush. "I...uh....I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry Raj."  
"A boyfriend? Are you sure? You're not just making that up?" Raj said as he leaned a little bit forward.  
"I'm pretty sure Raj." Alec said. He then looked over to his right and saw Magnus along with Clary heading their way. "He's heading this way right now actually."  
Raj looked over and laughed once again. "Magnus Bane? Come on Alec...you can do way better. Dump him and go out with me." Raj said and placed a hand on Alec's arm.

Magnus who was walking their way and talking with Clary saw Raj reaching out and placing a hand on his boyfriends arm. It wasn't a casual thing either, it was more like a flirty type of thing. He then saw Alec flinch and push his hand off of his arm. When he got to the table he looked over at Raj who was basically eye fucking Alec.  
When he got there he was about to say something but Alec already started to talk.  
"Listen Raj, I don't like you okay? I have a boyfriend who I like very much so please just leave me alone."   
Raj shook his head and stood up. He then looked right into Alec's eyes and smirked. "You'll regret not going out with me Lightwood."  
Magnus had enough. "You do anything to Alexander...so help me Raj." Magnus growled.  
Raj looked at Magnus and rolled his eyes. He then looked at Alec once last time, then turned on his heal and headed over to the jock table. When Raj got to the table he sat down and started to talk to his friends like nothing had even happened.

Magnus looked at Alec and saw how pale the boy was. He quickly walked over and sat down next to him. Clary sat on the other side and a few seconds later they were joined with Simon, Isabelle, and Jace. Alec sighed and pushed his food away from him. He was no longer hungry.  
"Are you okay darling?" Magnus asked.  
"I'm fine." Alec replied. He then jumped when he felt Magnus wrap his arm around Alec's waist but then relaxed when he was pulled into Magnus's side.  
"Wait why wouldn't Alec be okay? What did we miss?" Simon asked causing Alec to roll his eyes.  
"Raj happened." Clary responded.

"Raj? Wait what? Raj is cool man." Jace said with a grin but then dropped it when he saw Alec's face.  
Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "When I got to the table, not even ten seconds later after sitting down Raj arrived. I said hi and he said hi back and then told me that you got on the team and that he helped you get on the team. He then asked me out on a date and when I told him I had a boyfriend he started to get mad and yeah."   
"That bitch. I thought he was super cool but I guess I should of known there was a reason why he was acting very helpful and nice to me." Jace mumbled.  
Alec saw the look on Jace's face and sighed again. "Jace...you got on the team because you're talented. Not because of Raj."  
Jace smiled and nodded. "Thanks buddy."

Minutes later three conversations were happening at the table. Jace and Clary were talking, Isabelle and Simon were talking, leaving Magnus and Alec to talk.  
"I'm so glad you got here when you did Magnus." Alec said as he rested his head on Magnus's shoulder.   
Magnus smiled and kissed the top of Alec's head. He knew people were watching them, either filled with disgust or awe but he didn't care and neither did Alec.  
"Me too. And I can't believe he didn't back off when you said you had a boyfriend." Magnus replied.  
"Yeah. When you were walking towards the table he said that I could do so much better than you and to dump you and go out with him." Alec said rolling his eyes and was about to laugh at it when he felt Magnus tense up.

He lifted his head off of Magnus's shoulder and saw the older boy looking away from Alec.  
Alec shook his head and cupped Magnus's face so that he was now looking into Alec's eyes.  
"Magnus, he was wrong. There is no one I would rather be with okay? Besides....I can't do better because I already have the best."Alec whispered.  
Magnus smiled and leaned and kissed him. They broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat.  
Alec and Magnus both looked over to see Isabelle and Simon both looking at them.  
"Can you guys maybe lip lock some other time when I'm not around." Simon asked with a blush on his face.  
"I think you guys are so cute." Isabelle said with a grin.

Alec smiled and looked over at Clary and Jace. He then laughed and nudged Simon and nodded his head in their direction.  
"Oh my god. Not you too!" Simon groaned.   
Magnus chuckled and started to eat his food that he brought with him. When Alec looked over at Isabelle he saw her look at Alec and Magnus and then Clary and Jace with a frown on her face and he knew exactly what Isabelle was feeling. He then looked over at Simon who was watching Isabelle.  
Alec kissed Magnus's cheek and whispered something into his ear. Magnus smiled and nodded. Alec then tapped Simon on his arm.  
"Yeah Alec?" Simon asked.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Alec whispered.  
Simon rose an eyebrow but then nodded his head. "I guess. You're not going to kill me are you? I mean I like you but man you're scary."  
"Just come on Simon." Alec said and stood up. Simon stood up too and followed him.

As they headed out the cafeteria doors they walked to a shady tree.   
"Besides if I was going to kill you, I wouldn't do it here. Too many witnesses." Alec said as they made it to the tree.  
Simons eyes widened and Alec laughed. "I'm not going to kill you Simon."  
Simon nodded and then smiled. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"  
"Ask my sister out." Alec said bluntly.  
Simon's eyes widened once again. "What?"  
Alec groaned. "You heard me. Look Simon, my sister likes you. A lot. I can tell by the way she looks at you. And by the way you look at her I can tell you like her a lot too or am I just misreading things and making a fool out of myself?"  
"No, you're right. But Isabelle is so out of my league Alec."   
"I agree." Alec said nodding his head.

Simon gasped and lightly hit his arm. "Hey!"  
Alec laughed once more. "Just do it okay Simon?"  
"Okay okay. I will after school."   
"Actually can you do it like after five? I need to talk to my siblings about something important after class." Alec asked.  
"Yeah sure. Is everything okay?"   
"Not really but I don't want to talk about it alright? Let's get back to our friends." Alec said and started to walk back towards the Cafeteria.  
Before Alec opened the door he turned and looked at Simon.  
"Oh and if you break her heart Simon, I will break you." Alec said and then opened the door and walked in heading towards their table.

Simon stood there watching Alec go in. He shook his head and ran after him. When they got there all heads turned their way.  
"Where did you guys go?" Jace asked.  
"I just had to ask Simon about something. Don't worry about it."  
"Whatever you say man." Jace said.  
Alec shook his head and sat down next to Magnus. "So is he going to ask her?" Magnus whispered.  
"I think so yes. Tonight actually but I told him to do it after five. I still need to talk to my siblings." Alec replied.  
Magnus sighed and wrapped his arm around Alec once more. "I know darling. Do you still want me there?"   
Alec looked at Magnus and kissed his temple. "More than anything Magnus. If that's not a bother?"  
"Of course not Alexander."

The bell then rang and they all got up. They threw away their trash and Alec told Jace and Isabelle to meet him by the front doors of the school when class was over.   
They all then went their separate ways and headed to class. Magnus and Alec had chemistry together so they headed in that direction. Alec was thankful he had his last class with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I like a Alec and Simon friendship   
> Their personalities are so different it's so great.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading and thank you for the comments!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

When Alec's last class had ended, he quickly got into his jeep and picked up Max from school. They then went back to the highs chool to wait for his siblings and Magnus.   
Alec and Max played eye spy to make time go by faster and an hour later he saw his siblings and Magus all waiting by the front door. Alec honked his horn and the three of them saw him so they made their way over. 

"Hey guys." Alec said as he rolled down his window.

"Hey Alec. So we're going to have that talk now huh?" Isabelle asked.

"Unfortunally. Look I'll meet you guys at Taki's, I need to drop Max off at Justin's." Alec replied.

"Okay dude. We'll order something for you. Magnus would you like anything?" Jace asked.

"Are you actually offering me something blondie?" Magnus asked with a smile.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Not anymore."

Magnus laughed and shook his head. "I'll just have a coffee thanks." 

"Alright see you at Taki's." Isabelle replied.

"Drive safe Jace!" Alec called out as his siblings started to walk away.

Magnus laughed and then climbed into the passenger seat of Alec's car. He then leaned over and placed a kiss on Alec's cheek.  
Alec blushed and then turned around in his seat to look at Max along with Magnus.

"Hey you must be Max right?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah...are you Alec's boyfriend?" Max asked.

Alec's eyes widened and then he looked over at Magnus who was smirking at him.

"I sure am. My name's Magnus. Are you alright with that?"

"Of course." Max said with a nod.

"Hey buddy. I'm going to drop you off at Justin's. That's okay right?" Alec asked.

Max grinned and nodded. "Yes! He's my best friend after all." 

"I thought I was your best friend?" Alec asked as he pouted.

Max laughed. "You're my brother. But you're my favorite sibling if that makes you feel better."

Alec beamed and ruffled Max's hair. He then turned around in his seat and started his car. Justin's house was right next door to Alec's house which was good.   
He had asked Justin's mom if he could watch Max for an hour or two and he told her the reason why. Justin's mom understood right away and told him that if they needed anything at all that they could always come to her and that she would watch Max for as long as they needed. Ten minutes later they were finally at Justins.

Alec unbuckled his seat belt and looked at Magnus. "I'll be right back."

Magnus nodded but before Alec could get out of the car, Magnus grabbed Alec's shirt and yanked him towards him and kissed him.   
When they seperated Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's forehead. "Now you can go."

Alec laughed and got out of the car. He then opened Max's door and helped him out. The two then walked up to the door step of Justin's house.  
When they got to the door Max insisted that he was the one who was going to ring the door bell and he did. A few minutes later the door opened and when Justin saw Max he grinned and grabbed his arm yanking him inside and talking about a new video game he got.

"Hey Nancy. Thank you again for watching him." 

"It's not a problem. Max is a sweet boy. You're going to tell him aren't you?" Nancy asked.

Alec sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to talk to my siblings first so they can help me with him. He's just so young. He's going to be heartbroken and I don't know if I can handle that. Not again." 

Nancy sighed and placed a hand on Alec's cheek. "He's strong. You all are. I wish there was a way I could make your horrible mother stay. But like I said honey, if you ever need anything you come to me okay?" 

Alec smiled. "Thank you." 

"Now go tell your siblings sweetie. Your brother is going to be just fine." 

Alec and Nancy said good bye and Alec headed back to the car. When he climbed back into the driver seat he leaned over and rested his head on the steering wheel.  
"Why is life so hard?" Alec mumbled.

Magnus sighed and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "It's going to be okay Alexander."

Alec lifted his head and started the Jeep. They drove in silence until they got to Taki's. Once they were there, Alec started to panic.  
He felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest and he couldn't breathe. He was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Mag...Magnus...I...I can't...breathe." Alec said as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Oh sweetie." Magnus whispered and then unbuckled his seat belt and climbed onto Alec's lap.

"Look at me Alexander." Magnus whispered again and Alec did as he was told. "Good. Now listen to my voice as I count. On every number breath in and then breath out okay? Here we go. 1....2......3.....4......5....good you're doing so good.....6.....7....8...9....10."

On the tenth number, Alec's breathing came back to normal and his panic attack had ended. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on top of Magnus's shoulder and buried his face into his neck. Magnus wrapped his arms around them and they stayed like that for as long as Alec needed. Ten minutes later Magnus felt a kiss to his neck and then he felt Alec lift his head up. 

"Okay. I'm ready." 

"I'll be with you the whole time." 

Magnus and Alec got out of the Jeep and headed into Taki's hand in hand. They saw Jace and Isabelle at a table in the back which was separated from the rest of the customers. Alec was happy about that because he really didn't want strangers listening in to their conversation. He couldn't handle that. When they got to the table they both sat down and Isabelle handed the both of them coffee cups. Alec started to drink his until half of it was gone.

"So I think I should just say what I have to say and then we can go from there okay? And I just hope you guys don't hate me..." Alec said and looked down at his cup.

Isabelle shook her head and grabbed his hand. "We could never ever hate you Alec." 

"Exactly. You're our brother and we love you." Jace added.

"Thanks. So you know how mom wanted to talk to me?"

"Of course." Isabelle and Jace said in unison.

"Well, it wasn't a good conversation. It was the fucking worst." Alec replied.

Jace and Isabelle both looked at each other. When ever Alec cursed they knew it was bad...really bad.   
Isabelle squeezed his hand to let him know it's okay to keep going.

"She told me she met a man. She told me that he's really rich and that he asked her to live with him. He hates kids and he gave out mom a choice, to either leave us and live with him....or if she chooses us then he's leaving her." 

When Alec looked up he saw a few tears run down Isabelle's face. She knew where this was heading.  
"She choose him. She left us and she's not coming back. She said she's going to send me money for food and stuff but that's all we're getting from her. She won't talk to us ever again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Alec said as a tear left his own eye.

Magnus quickly wrapped his arm around Alec's waist and he grabbed Isabelle's free hand across the table. Jace wrapped an arm around his sisters shoulder and shook his head.  
"Mother of the year." Jace mumbled.

"Why...why did you think we would hate you Alec?" Isabelle asked softly.

"Because....it's my fault she left. Dad left because of me....she still blames me for it and...I feel like she left because of me."

"Alec...no Alec. It's not your fault." Jace said.

"If it's anyones fault it's hers and that mans. She hasn't been working all those nights has she? I bet she was with him the whole time." Isabelle said bitterly.

Alec closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to need your help when I tell Max. He's going to be so heart broken. You saw how he was when dad left..."

"Of course Alec. You don't have to do this alone. We're Lightwoods and we stick together no matter what." 

Magnus leaned over. "That wasn't so bad. You did great darling." Magnus whispered in his ear.  
Alec smiled and leaned his head on to Magnus's. 

"So what now? We just live at home with out a parent?" Isabelle asked.

Jace snorted. "We've been doing that our whole lives Izzy. Alec is more of a parent then Maryse or Robert ever were. We will be just fine." 

"Yeah. But something has to change." Isabelle responded.

"And what's that?" Alec asked.

"That you're not going to be parenting us all the time anymore. Me and Jace are going to be more responsible and help you take care of Max. You don't have to do this alone anymore." 

Alec closed his eyes and felt a tear run down his cheek. "Thank you."

The four then sat there and ordered some food. Alec also ordered food for Max as well. They were going to stay for an hour and calm down before they had to go and get Max and take him home and explain everything to him. It was going to be a hard night for everyone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading and thank you for the comments!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Leaving the diner, Alec told his siblings that he would pick up Max and then go home so they could talk to him. Magnus got into Alec's car and decided that he was going to stay the night at Alec's. He called his two guardians and they understood right away letting him know that it was okay to stay the night with Alec. Alec wanted to cry, Magnus was amazing and so supportive and he just didn't understand why Magnus was with Alec. Alec was such a mess and it didn't make sense.

"Hey whats wrong?" Magnus asked as they were half way to Max's friends house. 

"I just...why are you with me? I'm not special or anything. I have a bunch of problems and I just..."

Magnus sighed and grabbed Alec's hand that was't on the steering wheel. "Sweetheart... You're amazing and gorgeous and very special. I know you have problems but who doesn't? Alexander I want to be with you okay? Never doubt that."

Alec smiled and nodded. When they got to Justin's Alec told Magnus he would be right back as he got out the car and walked up to the door ringing the door bell.  
A few minutes later and Nancy was opening the door with Max and Justin by her side.

"Hey buddy. Ready to go?" Alec asked looking down at his brother.

Max smiled and nodded. "yeah."

"Okay. Why don't you say bye to Justin and say thanks to Nancy okay?" 

Max hugged his best friend and then hugged Nancy telling her thanks for letting him stay over. He then smiled at Alec and ran to Alec's Jeep climbing into the back seat.  
"Thank you for watching him." Alec said to Nancy.

"It was no problem. He is welcome here anytime. How did it go?"

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It went better than I thought but it was still hard."

"I know sweetie. It will get better though. Like I said. If you need anything, just know that I'm here for you okay?"

Alec smiled. "Okay. Thank you. Bye Nancy. Bye kiddo." Alec said ruffling Jason's hair.

Alec made his way back to his jeep and climbed back into the driver seat. He saw that Magnus and Max were having a conversation about some type of Comic book which made Alec smile. Hearing Max so happy always made him happy but this time...he hated it. He didn't want to ruin Max's happiness and he was going to do just that tonight.   
He started the car and started to drive to their house. Ten minutes later they arrived and Alec helped Max out of the car. The three walked inside the house and walked into the living room where Jace and Isabelle were waiting for them on the couch.

"Max can you sit down for a minute buddy. We need to talk to you." Alec said softly 

"Sure." Max replied sitting down in between Jace and Isabelle. 

Alec closed his eyes as he sat down in the love seat that was on the opposite side of the long couch. Magnus sat down right beside him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it a little to let Alec know that it was okay and he's not going anywhere. 

"Max...I...." Alec said but then started to choke up. He feels the tears burn in his eyes and he doesn't know what to do.  
Magnus wraps his arms around Alec and holds him. He looks over at Isabelle and sees that she has a few tears rolling down her face. When he looks over at Jace, Jace nods and then looks over at Max.

"Max buddy, do you remember when dad left?" 

Max frowned but nodded anyways. "Yes. He's never coming back. That's what Alec and mama said."

"Well...Mama isn't coming back either. She left us Max and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry buddy but she's gone and she's never coming back."

Max's eyes went huge and before anyone knew it, he was sobbing. "no more mama?"

Alec untangled himself from Magnus and walked over towards Max and picked him up. He then went back to sitting next to Magnus and hugged Max tightly.  
"I'm sorry maxie. But no, no more mama. But you have me, Jace, Isabelle, and even Magnus. Plus your friends. You will always have us."

Max nodded as he rested his head on Alec's chest. "I love you Alec."

"I love you too buddy." Alec said as tears began to roll down his face.

"So it's just going to be us? And you're not going to leave me too are you? I don't want you or Jace or Isabelle to leave. Please don't leave." Max begged.

"No buddy, We're not leaving and we never will. We are here for you no matter what happens. It's us against the world." 

After Max fell asleep in Alec's arms, Alec carried him to his room, laid him down on his bed, kissed his forehead, and walked out shutting the door behind him.  
He then walked back into the living room, Jace and Isabelle both hugged Alec and told him that they were going to be okay and that they were going to bed.  
Once the siblings were gone, Alec grabbed Magnus's wrist and led him to his bedroom. Once inside Alec closed the door and grabbed some sleep clothes for himself and Magnus. Once the two were dressed they climbed into Alec's bed. Alec rested his head on Magnus's chest and Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec.

"You're so strong Alec." Magnus whispered.

Alec sighed and leaned his head up. "Thank you for being here. It means a lot."

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec on the lips. "Of course. Let's go to sleep baby. You're tired and so am I."

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

Magnus nodded. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to end this story soon. I don't really have much motivation to write it anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love writing it...it's just I feel like I need to end it soon.  
> Anyways....  
> Thank you to everyone who is reading and thank you for the comments!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes in my writing.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

When Alec woke up, he realized two things right away. One, his pillow wasn't a pillow, it was someone's chest. Two, there was a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Alec slowly lifted his head and smiled when he saw it was Magnus who was sleeping right next to him. He slowly dropped his head back on Magnus's chest when he felt fingers run through his hair. When he looked up again he saw Magnus's eyes fluttering open.

"Good morning." Alec whispered.

"Good morning gorgeous." Magnus replied leaning down to kiss Alec on the lips.

They stayed in Alec's bed a little longer until Alec heard the door right next to his room open. Alec sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. The room next to Alec's was Max's and he had to make sure his little brother was doing okay. He kissed Magnus on the cheek, got out of bed, and headed out of his room. When he opened his door he saw Max walking towards him and when he got to Alec, he gave him a hug. 

"You okay buddy?" Alec asked hugging his brother back.

"I mean, not really but I will be. Besides I have you and Isabelle and Jace and even Magnus. Everything's going to be okay." 

Alec smiled. "Exactly. Now I say I make us all some breakfast. What do you want kiddo?"

"French Toast! Pleaseeeee"

"I agree with Max. French toast is always great." Magnus said from behind the two making Alec jump.

"Just wait until you eat Alec's french toast. It's not great...it's amazing!" Max replied jumping up and down.

Halfway through making breakfast, the other two lightwood siblings decided to join the others. When it was time to eat, Jace got out cups and orange juice and Isabelle helped serve breakfast. They all ate at the table talking about how they were going to get through this and what they were going to do for the rest of the day.

When everyone was done eating, they decided to have a move marathon. A few hours later, Magnus got a phone call from his guardians. Jem and Will were hosting a barbecue and they asked if Alec and his siblings wanted to come. Of course they accepted the invitation and they were all piled in Alec's jeep heading over to Magnus's home. When they got there they all got out of the jeep and were now walking towards the front door.

"I want you three to behave yourselves okay?" Alec said to his siblings.

"Of course Alec. Who do you think we are?" Jace said rolling his eyes.

Magnus laughed and opened the door for them. When they got inside they were greeted by Jem who was putting soda cans into a cooler.  
"Hey Jem!" Magnus said and walked over to his foster dad and gave him a hug.

"Hey kiddo and hello Alec. These must be your siblings correct?" Jem said as he hugged Magnus back and then walked over to Alec and hugged him as well.

"Uh yeah. This is Isabelle, Jace, and Max. Guys this Is Jem." 

"Hello, nice to meet you sir." Isabelle said shaking Jem's hand.

"Oh please, none of that sir business. It's nice to meet you three as well. Come on out back and meet Will. He's starting the grill." 

When Jem finished placing the last can into the cooler, he picked it up and headed out back. Magnus smiled and walked over to Alec, kissed him on the cheek, and gently grabbed his hand dragging him outback as well. Isabelle smiled at the two and Jace made a gagging noise making Max hit him on the arm. The three followed Magnus and Alec out back as well. When Alec saw their backyard, his eyes widened. It was beautiful. There was a pool and a garden along with a sitting area and a fire place and next to the sitting area was Will grilling hamburgers, chicken, and hotdogs. 

"Hey Will." Magnus said as he hugged his other foster dad.

"Hey Magnus. Nice to see you again Alec." Will said hugging Magnus back and ruffling Alec's hair. He then walked over to Isabelle, Jace, and Max, who each introduced their selves.  
"Why don't you guys go sit down, the food is almost done." 

"Your home is beautiful Magnus." Isabelle said as they sat down.

"Thank you Isabelle. There was a lot of hard work put into this house." Magnus said fondly. 

Alec grinned. "I didn't know you had a garden! That's awesome." 

"You like gardens?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

"I..uh yeah. When we were little we used to have a garden and I would spend my whole day out there." Alec responded.

"Well your welcome to spend your days in my garden anytime." Magnus said winking at Alec.

"So Will is cooking a lot of food, is anyone else coming?" Jace asked.

Magnus furrowed his brows. "You know...that's a good question. Hey WIll, is anyone else coming over?" 

Will looked over at the teens as he flipped a burger. "Yeah. We got a new neighbor yesterday and we invited them over." 

Jem scoffed. "More like they invited themselves over." 

Just then the doorbell rang and Magnus got up and walked inside and towards the front door. When he opened the door he saw an two people. One was an older woman and the other was a teen who was about his age. 

"Hello. I'm Marcy and this is my son Ethan." The woman said.

"Hi. I'm Magnus, Will and Jem's son. Come on in."

Marcy and Ethan both went inside and followed Magnus towards the back. Marcy told Ethan to go with Magnus while she went over to Jem and WIll to talk.   
Ethan followed Magnus towards the others and when Magnus sat down next to Alec, he saw Ethan staring at Alec and then sit on the other side of him. Magnus had a bad feeling about this kid and he did not like it one bit.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This story is almost done. I think chapter 30 or 35 will be the last one.   
> I loved writing this story but every story has to come to an end.   
> I will start a new one though. I already have an idea. (:  
> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Warning: A little non con. Nothing to serious though.

Looking around, seeing his siblings laugh and talk freely, made Alec feel warm inside. He never had this. It was rare that there were days like this. Here at Magnus's house he felt more like a family then he did at his own place. Not because he didn't spend time with his siblings at home, but because of all the stress with bills and the memories that house held. Alec never felt so happier. His siblings were doing good and he had an amazing boyfriend. Sure his father and mother were out of the picture now but that didn't mean that their lives had to stop or go way down hill. As he watched Isabelle laugh at something Magnus had said, he smiled and reached for his drink only for his hand to be bumped by Ethan who was sitting next to him.

"Sorry about that." Ethan said picking up his own drink with a smirk.

"Um it's alright." Alec replied taking a sip of his own drink. 

Once he sat it back down he looked over and nudged Magnus's shoulder causing the older teen to look over at Alec smile fondly at him.   
"Yes Alexander?"

"I'm going to use the bathroom real quick." 

Magnus nodded and kissed his boyfriends cheek. "Alright darling. It's just down the hallway on the left second door on the right." 

Alec smiled and copied Magnus by kissing him on the cheek. He then got up and made his way inside. Following Magnus's directions he found the bathroom. Once he stepped in and closed the door he realized that he was feeling a little dizzy and sleepy. Suddenly the door opened and closed and Alec was pushed up against the bathroom wall by no other than Ethan. Alec tried to struggle but he then realized that Ethan probably drugged his drink and now that he was feeling dizzy, sleepy, and weak, he couldn't fight back.

"Get off me." Alec said trying his best to push Ethan off of him.

Ethan grinned and pushed his body against Alec's keeping his hands around Alec's wrists and holding them above his head.  
"Sorry baby but no can do. You're just so hot." Ethan said as he started to suck the side of Alec's neck.  
\---  
Something felt off. Alec had been in the bathroom longer than usual and when Magnus turned his head he saw that Ethan was gone. Magnus knew exactly where Ethan was. He knew something was off about that kid. Magnus suddenly stood up and told Jace to come with him because he thought something there was something wrong with Alec. Isabelle ran after them because it was Alec they were talking about. The three heard Alec saying over and over again no and stop and that made Magnus see red. He burst open the door and what he saw made him sick.

Ethan had Alec pinned to the wall with one had while sucking at his neck and reaching into Alec's pants with his free hand. Magnus grabbed the back of Ethan's shirt and yanked him off of Alec. Alec closed his eyes and crashed to the floor. Magnus looked over at Isabelle and told her to get Will and Jem. Isabelle nodded as Jace ran over to Alec who was now struggling to keep his eyes open.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing!" Magnus yelled keeping a hold on Ethan. 

"He was begging for it. I mean look at him. He can't look that good and not want me to do something about it." Ethan said with a smirk.

Magnus punched Ethan right in the face as soon as WIll, Jem, and Isabelle arrived. Jem and Isabelle rushed over to Alec and Will grabbed Ethan's arms and pinned them behind the boys back. He then turned to Magnus and Jace. 

"You two, ask everyone to leave nicely please. Then have Ethan's mom meet us in the living room. We are going to have a chat. When you come back bring me my hand cuffs Magnus." 

The two boys nodded. With in minutes everyone was now gone and Ethan's mother was sitting on the couch in the living room. Magnus and Jace came back and Magnus handed will his handcuffs. Will handcuffed Ethan's wrists together and led him into the living room. Magnus and Jace both ran over to Alec. Isabelle was holding on to Alec's hand who was now passed out and had a shaking Max in her lap. Magnus quickly scooped Alec into his arms and kissed his forehead. 

"I'm so sorry Alexander." Magnus whispered before looking over at Jem. "Was he drugged?"

Jem sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately. He will be fine when he wakes up though. The piece of shit who drugged him is going to pay for what he did." Jem growled out the last part as he helped Magnus stand up and carry him into the living room with Alec's siblings following behind. 

"Oh my god. What happened to him? And why is my son handcuffed?" Marcy asked.

Jem scoffed and shook his head. He walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. He placed it on the table next to Magnus and Alec who were now on a different couch from the others. "Why don't you ask your this little shit?" Jem growled pointing at Ethan. 

Marcy's eyes widened and she snapped her head towards Ethan. "What did you do?"

"Nothing mom! I swear! I have no idea what they're talking about! I was in the kitchen re filing my drink when suddenly I was being handcuffed." Ethan said almost believable. 

Jem laughed. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Will walked over to Jem and wrapped his arms around his husband. "Calm down Jem."

Jem sighed and nodded. He then looked over at Marcy. "Your son drugged Alec and almost raped the poor boy." 

Marcy gasped. "No! No it's not true. Ethan tell me it's not true."

Before Ethan could speak Magnus spoke instead. "It's true. Me, Jace, and Isabelle saw it happening before we stopped your son. I mean come on. Look at Alexander. Does he look like he's just sleeping just to sleep?" 

Marcy's eyes turned cold and she looked directly at her son then at Will. "Do what ever you need to do. Ethan's behavior is unforgivable."

"MOM!"

Will nodded and kisseed his husbands cheek before walking over to Magnus and Alec with Jem following.   
"How is he?"

"He was drugged alright. When he wakes up he will be fine. However he will be confused at first so you guys need to be there for him when he wakes up okay? Make him drink water when he wakes up. I'm going to go with Will to take Ethan to the station. Marcy sorry to say but you have to come as well." 

Marcy nodded and walked over towards them. "I'm so sorry for my son." 

Magnus shook his head. "It's not your fault Marcy. Anyone can see that you try your best to be a good mom."

Marcy nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Alright let's go."

Will ruffled Magnus's hair before guiding Ethan outside and towards his police car. Jem walked over to Alec's siblings and told them that everything was going to be okay. He patted them all on the head including Magnus before telling them that if anything happens to call him. Once they were gone they waited in silence for Alec to wake up.


	28. Chapter 28

When everything calmed down, Magnus picked up Alec and carried him into his bedroom. He placed Alec down on his bed and took off his shoes. He placed the covers over Alec and kissed his forehead. He then grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the bed and gently grabbed Alec's hand. Isabelle, Jace, and Max were shown to the guest room by Jem. It was pretty late and Jem practically told them that they were staying over. Of course they didn't mind because they weren't leaving Alec and they were glad to have a doctor around just in case something happened to Alec. So now here Magnus was, holding Alec's hand.

"I'm so sorry Alexander. I won't let anything happen to you ever again. I love you so much." Magnus whispered. 

An hour passed by and Magnus was starting to feel sleepy himself. Without realizing it, he was drifting off to sleep. An hour later and Jem quietly opened the door and when he saw his son asleep in his chair, he smiled and draped a blanket over Magnus's body. He kissed Magnus's head and walked over to Alec and kissed his as well. He then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He then went into the living room and waited for his husband to return home. 

When Will did return home it was midnight and Jem was fast asleep on the couch. Will chuckled and scooped Jem into his arms. Jem jolted awake and was about to say something when he was cut off my Will's lips on his.

"Shh my love. We will talk in the morning. You're tired and i'm tired. Let's go to sleep okay?"

Jem nodded and the two got dressed and climbed into bed.

"I love you." Jem whispered.

"And I you Jem. Forever and always."   
\---------------------------  
It was around three in the morning when Magnus was woken up by a sound. He sleepily lifted his head to find where the noise was coming from and when he found out what it was, his heart sank. Alec was tossing in his sleep and whimpering. He was covered in sweat and when Magnus reached over to touch his forehead, Magnus hissed. Alec was hot, very hot and Magnus knew something was wrong. He sprung up from his chair and ran across the house. He ran towards his parents room and barged in. He ran over to Jem and shook him awake.

"jem...Jem please wake up." Magnus begged.

Jem scrunched up his nose and opened his eyes. When he saw Magnus's face he shot up and woke up Will. Will groaned but eventually woke up as well.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Jem asked.

"It's...It's Alec. He's burning up...I don't know what to do. You have to help him. Please." 

Jem nodded and got out of bed. He grabbed his at home medical bag and ran out of the room and towards Alec. Will got out of bed right away as well and ran over to Magnus to pull him into a hug. He could tell his son was crying.

"Shh. He will be okay baby. Jem will make sure of it."

"I know..but i've never seen him like that before. I love him so much." Magnus whimpered.

"I know baby I know. Come on, let's go."   
\---------------  
When Magnus and Jem got to the room, Alec was awake and was sitting up against the head board. There was a thermometer in his mouth and Jem was sitting on the bed next to him with a stethoscope in his ears and on Alec's chest. After moving it around to listen to Alec's heart and lungs, he pulled it away and took the thermometer from Alec. It read 105. 

"You have a fever Alec and your lungs aren't sounding too good. But don't worry sweetheart, I have medicine for that." Jem said as he went through his medical bag.

Alec sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't understand. Why am I in this bed? Why do I have a fever?" 

Jem frowned and looked over at Magnus and nodded his head. Magnus rushed over and climbed onto the bed on the other side of Alec and held Alec tightly. Alec sighed and leaned up against Magnus.

"The drug Ethan gave you must of caused an allergic reaction. You're in Magnus's bed because Magnus carried you here."

When Alec heard the two words drug and Ethan, the memories came flooding back. Alec tensed and turned his head so it was nuzzled into the side of Magnus's neck. Magnus could feel the heat coming from Alec but he didn't say anything. He then felt wetness on his neck and knew Alec was crying.

"I'm sorry Magnus. Please don't hate me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Magnus held Alec tighter.

"Hey...shh darling. I could never hate you and you have nothing to be sorry for."

Alec whimpered. "I didn't want it. I didn't want it Magnus. He was touching me and I..I didn't want it. I told him no over and over again but he wouldn't listen." 

Jem looked over at Will who looked like he was about to cry. Jem waved Will over and Will walked over. Jem gathered Will into his arms and held him close. Both of their hearts were breaking for Alec. And so was Magnus's. 

"It wasn't your fault Alexander. I know you didn't want it. Trust me baby. it's not your fault."

Alec sighed and nodded. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Alexander. I love you too."

After giving Alec the medicine he needed, Jem and Will stayed with them for an hour before heading back to bed. They told Magnus to come and get them if they needed anything at all. After they left Alec scooted over so that Magnus could have more room. Magnus held Alec against him as they laid down together. 

"How are my siblings?" Alec whispered.

"They're fine. Worried about you but they're fine. You can see them in the morning my love."

"Thank you Magnus."

"You don't have to thank me. It's what amazing boyfriends do."

Alec laughed. "Amazing huh?"

"You know it. Now go to bed, you're sick and you're tired. I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise."  
\-----------------  
When Alec woke up, he felt better. He could finally breathe. However his fever was still high and he was freezing. He pulled the covers up to his chin and when he felt an arm tighten around him and felt a kiss on the back of his neck, Alec turned over and smiled when he saw Magnus looking right at him.

"Hey baby." Magnus whispered.

"Hey yourself." Alec whispered back.

Magnus reached over with his free hand and placed it on Alec's forehead. He frowned when he felt how hot it was. 

"You still have a fever." Magnus sighed.

"It sucks. I'm freezing and sweaty at the same time. But at least I can breathe okay." 

"I'm sorry this happened to you. I wish...I wish I knew what he was up too." 

"Hey." Alec said softly as he reached over and cupped Magnus's face. "You got there just in time. You have nothing to be sorry for. You're not the one who cornered me in the bathroom and drugged me. You saved me Magnus Bane. And I'm so thankful for that." 

"I love you so much. More than you could ever know." Magnus whispered.

"I love you so much too Magnus. More than YOU could ever know." 

The two of them shared a sweet kiss before there was a knock on the door. When they said to come in, Alec's siblings and Magnus's parents were walking in to check up on Alec. Alec hated the attention but right now, here with Magnus, he didn't really care because he felt loved and safe with the man he loved.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters left. This one and the next. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story.
> 
> Warning: Smutt in this chapter. Mlost of the chapter lol.

Hours passed of Alec laying in Magnus's room so he could get better. And he did get better. He no longer had a fever and felt less like dying and more like living. He was also more awake and no longer tired. Now it waw almost getting dark and everyone was in the living room. Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked over at his siblings who each looked exhausted. He knew that they had to go home. They've already stayed long enough and Alec felt bad for invading Magnus's home.

"I think we should go home." Alec said looking over at Magnus.

Magnus looked over and grabbed his hand. "Alexander..."

Alec shook his head. "Magnus I need to go home."

Magnus smiled softly and brought Alec's hand to his lips. He knew Alec was stubborn and he knew that Alec didn't want to overstay his welcome which was not the case but he knew Alec wouldn't believe him. He nodded. "Okay. But I'm coming with you. I want to be with you tonight. That is if it's okay with you and my parents."

"Of course it is Magnus." Jem said and then looked over at Alec. "Are you sure you're okay to leave sweetheart?"

Alec nodded. "I'm feeling way better. Thank you for taking care of me. I know you didn't have too."

"Alec, I didn't have too but I wanted too. You're family now son. You and your siblings. And four are always welcome here okay? And if you ever and I mean ever need anything Will and I will be there. Isn't that right Will?" Jem replied.

Will nodded. "Without a doubt. Like Jem said, you're family."

Alec smiled and felt a tear run down his face. He felt happy. Hearing what Jem and Will said, it made him feel like they were his parents now instead of Maryse and Robert. He quickly wiped the tear away. "Thank you." Alec whispered.

Jace and Isabelle nodded as well and both said their thanks. They then stood up and made their way over to Alec who had a sleepy Max on his lap. Alec stood up and lifted Max into his arms which Jace took him from Alec. Jace and Isabelle then said their goodbyes as they went to Alec's jeep so that Max could sleep.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Alec asked Magnus. 

Magnus nodded. "Positive. Unless you don't want me too...."

Alec smiled. "Of course I want you to Magnus."

Will and Jem them walked over and they pulled both Magnus and Alec into a hug. They said their goodbyes and Magnus promised he would call them in the morning to let them know when he would be home. They then walked to the jeep and got in. The ride home was silent and short. No one really minded. Once they got home they all took Max to his bedroom and helped him get ready for bed before each sibling and even Magnus kissed him on the forehead and told him good night.

When they exited the room Alec looked over at his other siblings and frowned. He knew they were tired. More than tired, they were exhausted. He felt bad because it was his fault that they stayed up taking care of him. He sighed and looked over.

"Thank you guys for being there for me. It's my job to look after you guys, not the other way around."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and pulled Alec into a hug. "You're such an idiot. We are family Alec and family looks after one another. It doesn't matter that you're the oldest. You deserve to be taken care of. We love you Alec."

Jace nodded and hugged him as well. "Us against the world."

Alec smiled. "Us against the world. Get some sleep you two. You both look like zombies."

"You're the one to talk." Jace replied pushing Alec gently on the shoulder.

"Yes but he's a beautiful zombie." Magnus chimed in causing them all to laugh.

The four then said their good nights and went into their own rooms, Magnus going in Alec's. Once Alec's door was closed, Alec took Magnus by the hand and led him to his closet. He then fished out two pairs of sweatpants and handed one pair to Magnus. He also handed Magnus a plain white t-shirt in case he wanted to wear a shirt to bed. He then kissed Magnus on the cheek before going into his bathroom to change. 

Magnus smiled fondly at Alec and once he saw the door closed he dressed into the sweatpants and put the shirt to the side. He usually slept without a shirt. A few seconds later Alec came out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and the plain black t-shirt he was wearing before. Once he saw Magnus he froze. Magnus was shirtless and he was beautiful.

"Alexander? Are you okay?" Magnus asked with concern in his tone.

Alec walked over and without a word gently placed a hand behind Magnus's head and pulled it towards his. Their lips met and soon they were kissing slow and passionately. Alec slowly led Magnus to the bed and when the back of Magnus's knees hit the bed he sat down and Alec straddled his lap without breaking the kiss. A few seconds later Alec pulled away and rested his forehead on his boyfriends.

"I love you, Magnus. More than you could ever know. I never thought that I would have this. Have someone to love. Have someone to love me. But then you came along and you made me feel special. You made me feel like finally, I belong. You saw me instead of Jace or Isabelle. You could have anyone and yet you chose me. You're always there for me and I just love you so fucking much."

Magnus slowly placed a hand on Alec's face and kissed his forehead. "I love you so much, Alexander. You mean so much to me. You make me happy. You make me feel loved. I am so fucking lucky to call you mine. Of course I chose you Alec. Of course I did. You are special. You are perfect baby. I don't want anyone else but you. You are so fucking beautiful Alexander. The way you take care of everyone is so amazing. I love you with all my heart and soul."

Alec smiled and placed a kiss on Magnus's lip. "Magnus?"

"Yes baby?"

"Make love to me."

"Alec..."

Alec flinched and lifted his head. "I'm sorry. You don't want too. That's okay."

Magnus shook his head and when he felt Alec try to get up, he quickly wrapped his arms around Alec and held him in place. "Don't want too? Sweetheart of course I do. I would love too. But you've been through so much. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm ready Magnus. I want you. I love you and I trust you."

Magnus smiled and in an instant flipped Alec onto the bed so he was laying on his back and he was now straddling Alec. "I love you too." Magnus whispered before leaning down and capturing Alec's lips in a kiss. Magnus pulled back and looked Alec directly in the eyes.

"Tonight won't be about sex. It will be about me making love to you. As cheesy as that sounds." Magnus said with a soft smile.

Alec chuckled and then frowned. Magnus noticed and cupped his face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No! Of course not. It's just....i'm a virgin, Magnus. I don't know what to do and I..."

"I know sweetheart." Magnus whispered. "I know. It's okay baby. It makes you even more special and I'm so happy I can be your first. We are going to go slow and if you need to stop you let me know. Tonight is about you baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good. I love you so much."

Alec smiled and wrapped his hands around the back of Magnus's neck. "Kiss me."

Magnus grinned and leaned down as he captured Alec's lips once more. Magnus slowly ran a hand under Alec's shirt causing the teen to gasp at the contact of Magnus's warm and soft hand on his stomach. Magnus took that opportunity to slide his tongue in Alec's mouth. Alec moaned softly into the kiss as he felt Magnus's other hand slide under his shirt and he was now gently rubbing Alec's sides.

Once they broke apart for air Magnus slowly gripped onto Alec's shirt and looked into his eyes. Alec bit his lip and nodded causing the other teen to slowly lift up Alec's shirt and over his head. Throwing the shirt to the side Magnus looked back at Alec and roamed his eyes over the boy. When he looked back at Alec's face he saw that his eyes were closed, his head was to the side, and a blush was appearing on his cheeks and down his neck. Alec was embarrassed of his body which Magnus couldn't understand. Alec is beautiful.

Magnus placed a hand on the side of Alec's face and leaned down to kiss his temple. "Look at me baby."

Alec opened his eyes and turned his head and when he looked up at Magnus he saw no disgust in his eyes. Instead he saw love and lust. 

"You're so beautiful. So fucking gorgeous." Magnus whispered.

"You're beautiful too Magnus." Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled and leaned his head down. He started to trail kisses down his jaw and neck. Alec gasped when he felt a bite to his collar bone and a warm wet tongue. He could feel Magnus sucking on his neck and he wrapped his arms around Magnus. Magnus placed a tiny kiss to the new hickey before trailing his kisses down Alec's neck and onto his chest. Without warning, Magnus placed his lips on Alec's left nipple and sucked. 

Alec's hand flew to Magnus's hair as he gasped once more at the sensation. No one has ever touched him like this and he knew it was only going to get better. When Magnus switched to the other one, Alet let out a little whimper causing Magnus to smile. A few seconds later Alec pulled Magnus's head up and crashed his lips to his.

When Alec felt hands travel down his sides and to his hips, he jumped when he felt Magnus grab onto his sweatpants. Magnus lifted his head and looked into his boyfriend's eyes and moved one hand to cup his cheek.

"Is this okay?" Magnus asked softly.

"Yes." Alec replied with a smile.

Magnus kissed Alec's forehead, cheeks, nose, neck, chest, stomach, and then his hips. He then looked Alec in the eyes as he slowly took off Alec's sweatpants and boxers. Once Magnus threw them on the ground he roamed his eyes all over Alec's body.

"God Alec. You're perfect. So fucking gorgeous." 

Before Alec could respond, he gasped when he felt Magnus wrap his lips and tongue around Alec's member. His hand went straight to Magnus's hair and when he looked down he moaned at the image. Magnus was looking right back up at him with love in his eyes. When Magnus went all the way down Alec moaned.

"Mags..." Alec chocked out as he closed his eyes and arched his back.

Soon Alec pulled on Magnus's hair causing the other to lift his head and a pop noise sounded from Magnus releasing Alec's member. 

"I don't want to cum yet. Not until you're in me." Alec said shyly.

Magnus groaned. "You're so hot."

Alec giggled and placed his hands on Magnus's hips as his fingers dipped into his sweatpants. "May I?"

"Yes please." Magnus breathed out.

Once Magnus's sweatpants and boxers joined Alec's, Alec couldn't help but stare. Magnus was flawless. So beyond beautiful. Magnus was now leaning back over Alec and he leaned down to kiss him. Skin to skin, Alec moaned at the feeling and so did Magnus. They had never been this intimate with each other and it felt like Heaven.

While still kissing, Alec slowly moved his hand down and softly gripped Magnus's member and started to stroke it. Magnus gasped in Alec's mouth and pulled back to give a small moan.

"Is this okay?" Alec whispered.

"Oh my god yes. Keep doing that baby. Feels good."

Alec smiled. He was making Magnus feel good. He's never given someone a handjob before but from the look on Magnus's face and the small moans he knew he was doing something right. A few seconds later Magnus placed a hand on Alec's wrist causing him to stop.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alec asked with a frown and concern in his eyes.

Magnus's eyes widened. "No sweetheart. You could never. You were doing it so well. I just didn't want to finish yet."

Alec smiled. "Okay good."

Magnus then started to kiss Alec's neck as he trailed a hand down and placed it on Alec's ass. He gave it a squeeze and Alec whimpered. Magnus smirked and pulled back giving it a squeeze one more time.

"Are you sure you want to do this baby?"

"Yes Magnus. I trust you. I want this. So bad."

Magnus kissed Alec's cheek. "Me too baby. Do you have any lube?"

Alec blushed and reached over to his nightstand. He pulled out a drawer and got out a bottle of lube and even a condom. He closed the drawer and set the condom to the side and handed Magnus the lube.

"Since this is your first time it's going to hurt a little but I need you to trust me that I will make it feel good okay my love?"

Alec nodded and kissed Magnus on the lips. "I will always trust you."

"And I you Alexander." Magnus whispered.

Magnus then squirted some lube on his fingers and rubbed them together so it wouldn't be so cold. He then leaned down to suck at Alec's neck as he slid his index finger In Alec's crack and started to circle his rim. When Alec jumped and tensed Magnus kissed his cheek,

"Relax baby. I need you to relax."

"Sorry, It just feels weird."

Magnus chuckled. "I know. Let me help you."

He began to suck at his neck again as his other hand gripped Alec's cock and started to stroke it. Alec moaned and started to relax and when he did Magnus slowly pushed the finger in. Alec gasped and scrunched his face up with pain but when Magnus started to stroke faster it didn't hurt as much. He then started to move his finger in and out and soon Alec could no longer feel pain but pleasure.

"Yes yes yes." Alec moaned out.

"You're doing so good sweetheart. You're so sexy like this. I'm so glad i'm the only one who gets to see you like this. Are you okay?"

Alec nodded. "More. I need more."

"Of course baby." Magnus replied with a smirk and began to add another finger.

When Magnus had two fingers in he curled them and when he hit a bump, Alec moaned loudly. It made the blood rush to Magnus's already aching cock. Alec and his noises were just so hot and sexy.

"Again. Do that again." Alec begged.

So Magnus did it again and he loved when Alec moaned once more. He then began to scissor Alec and soon he added a third finger. Alec was a whimpering and moaning mess on the bed and Magnus couldn't help but moan with him at the sight of his love.

"I'm ready Mags."

Magnus pulled his fingers out and Alec winced.

"I know my love. I know. But i'm about to make you feel so good in a second. It's gonna hurt a little at first but I promise you it won't last long." Magnus said as he put the condom on and lubed himself. He then positioned himself at Alec's hole.

"Ready baby? I'm gonna go slow okay?"

"Okay."

Magnus smiled and leaned down to capture Alec's lips. As they kissed he slowly started to push in. He stopped when he noticed Alec in pain and waited for Alec to adjust before he kept going. Once all the way in he looked down at Alec who was looking back at him. He then grabbed Alec's hands with both of his and held them above his head lacing their fingers together.

Alec's chest was moving up and down and there was sweat started to appear. Alec looked sinfully good and Magnus couldn't help but to lick up a line on Alec's neck and to his ear where he bit softly on his lobe.

"Move Mags. Please move." Alec begged.

Magnus kissed Alec's temple and began to thrust in and out slowly. 

"Oh god." Alec moaned out.

"You're so tight. It feels so good." Magnus moaned as well.

"Harder Mags. I want you to go harder."

Magnus then began to pick up his pace. He thrusted harder and faster and Alec moaned out every time he hit Alec's prostate. Alec closed his eyes and arched off the bed when Magnus grabbed his cock once more and began to pump in tune with his thrusts.

"Mags. I'm gonna cum Mags."

"Me too Alexander. Me too. Open your eyes baby. Look at me. I want to see your face when you let go."

Alec opened his eyes and looked into Magnus's. Magnus started to thrust even faster and pump Alec faster and soon enough Alec's mouth hung open in a silent scream as line after line of cum drapped his stomach and chest. Seeing Alec cum drove him to the edge and he came as well. When they were both down from their high Magnus slowly pulled out and took the condom off placing it in the trash by Alec's bed. He then looked at Alec and winked before going down and licking the cum off of Alec. 

"Oh my god Mags." Alec said with a moan. "You're so fucking hot."

Once Alec was clean, he lifted the covers and got under them and motioned for Magnus to do the same. Magnus laid his head on Alec's chest and grinned.

"I was okay right?" Alec asked nervously.

"Okay? You were amazing. You were so fucking good baby. God i'm in heaven."

Alec laughed and then yawned. "You were amazing too."

Magnus smiled and kissed his chest. "Go to sleep my love. I'll be here when you wake up."

Alec kissed the top of Magnus's head before falling asleep. Magnus looked up at his sleeping beauty and smiled. It was perfect and they were happy. He then fell asleep thinking about how lucky he was to have Alec as his and have him as Alec's. It was like a dream and never wanted it to end.


End file.
